Missing Pieces
by Sakura Mitsukai
Summary: She was lonely; he was searching for fulfillment. Will they find the missing pieces to their hearts before it's too late?
1. Chapter One

****

**Important Notes:** This story is VERY AU (alternate universe). I would love to do the whole introduction page, but I think fanfic doesn't like that for some reason O.o Anyways, here are a few things that are important in remembering when reading this story:

1 – This centers on Anzu/Téa so if you don't like her, you probably shouldn't read this (and I will not accept bashings in any way, shape, or form on her character. You've been warned)

2 – The story is completely alternate universe, and should Duel Monsters show up in it, it is because I couldn't think of anything else for Kaiba Corp. to produce products for

3 – As above, with Duel Monsters, Sennen (Millennium) items and Egyptian pasts will not be in this story unless absolutely necessary

4 – Due to the nature of the story (situations, themes, etc.) it is rated PG-13; there will be no language, but there will be slang (i.e. – darn, shoot, etc [not too bad]) Rating may go up depending on what an "R" stands for

5 – This is Alternate Universe meaning Domino does not exist (see numbers 2 and 3)

6 – I'm going to try to use actual Japanese cities, such as Kyoto, Tokyo, and Okinawa. Muko does exist, and is very close to Kyoto, however, I don't think it's actually a town in Kyoto (but for the story, it will be)

7 – The pairing is…should I let you guess? I'll tell you since you should be able to figure out at the end of Chapter One. Pairings for this story are Anzu/Honda, I'm not sure of any others at the moment

8 – I'll tell you now, this story **does** have a sequel, so when you get to the end, if it disappoints you, don't worry. Let me forewarn you, the ending won't be what you'll expect

**Summary:** Mazaki Anzu is the most intelligent sophomore at the high school in Muko's northern district (a town on the outskirts of Kyoto, Japan). Because of it, she is often the victim of harassment and torture by the two senior bullies – and their new _recruit_ and _friend_.

Honda Hiroto was once a member of a gang, and everyone knows it. That's how he gets involved with the two senior bullies – one of them who was in the same gang with him and his best friend. When he first meets Anzu, he thinks nothing of it, but as he gets to know her, things change.

She's alone and practically invisible; he's looking for fulfillment in his life. Will they find the missing pieces to their hearts…before it's too late?

**Disclaimer:** As with my other stories, this will be the only time I say this. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters; and trust me, I don't want to. Do you know how hard it would be to deal with deadlines and drawing everything and writing script and coming up with all those Duel Monsters and…yeah, anyways, that would be too much work. I make no profit from this story, or any other I've written; but someday, I hope to publish a few books. I do own my creativity, and hope to one day change this into an actual original composition story (because more than likely, with the change in universe, the characters change greatly too…awesomeness) So, do not sue me, do not steal my story, and do _not_ take my quotes (that has happened with another story I've written…). However, if you want to hire me as a writer, I will do so with gladness. It will be a 99/1 where I get 99% of the money and you get 1% (come on, I need a car!)

And now that that is all completed, we shall begin with the story. So as not to confuse anyone, the first part (the italics) are someone's Point of View thoughts (you can figure that out) On with the show!

* * *

**_Missing Pieces I_**

_by: Sakura Mitsukai_

**Chapter One**

_Emptiness is a dark void deep within our hearts, blocking out the light of the sun. Darkness clouds our vision as our world grows cold; until the light steps in, brightening our souls. You have saved me, brought happiness to my soul; you are my light, the missing pieces to make me whole._

_

* * *

_

_My life sucks, it's a plain and simple deduction really. I feel so alone, it's really nothing new, just something I'm so used to. It doesn't always hurt, but deep down, inside my heart, I feel lonely. It's like I'm drowning in this darkness inside me, this darkness of pain, rejection, suffering…so much has stolen my happiness from me._

_I don't care what they say to me, about me…how they treat me. Even though that's true, it still hurts. And the more it happens, the more it eats away at your soul. The more they hurt you, the more your heart breaks. The more they lie to you, the more you begin to believe it._

_Things weren't always this way; life didn't always suck so much. When I was younger, before I moved here, things were alright. I had a few friends, not many really; just one or two. I was younger than, naïve too. But I had good times with them; so many, that I could never recall them all. But when I turned thirteen, my whole world turned upside-down._

_My father was killed in the war; he received some award for that, I just can't remember what – it was a while ago. He was so brave, so strong; I know he fought with all he had. He loved me so much; he adored my mom. I don't remember much about him, he died when I was two. I remember a man showing up at our door, giving my mom the news and the flag; telling us how much his service to the country had been appreciated. I didn't understand what was going on. He was killed saving another man, but we never found out who._

_And while it was hard to grow up without him, I did. But after I turned thirteen, my mom got remarried. She had been dating the guy for two years, and I expected it to happen, but I didn't want it to. He's a nice guy, and he loves my mom; but he'll never be my dad._

_After they got married, my mom told me we were moving to Kyoto because her husband's business had transferred him. I was upset, but there really was nothing I could do to stop it. So, from Okinawa, we moved to Kyoto. We live closer to the outskirts than to the city, which is fine with me. I don't like big cities that much._

_Of course, the few friends I had, I lost contact with. And I was facing this place alone. I thought I could make a friend at my new school, but I suppose I was wrong about that. I was in my second year of junior high, and second to the top of my class back in Okinawa. I made one friend, and we had a lot of fun together. The other kids didn't like me too much because of how well I would do on the exams. My friend moved to America the third year of junior high, right before entrance exams for high schools._

_I had chosen the one closest to my house, it seemed logical. I guess smart kids aren't accepted around here as much as they were back in Okinawa. I scored at the very top on the entrance exams and was the valedictorian of the entering class at the high school. I felt like I had accomplished something, that I'd done something great; but they made it feel like a burden, and made me feel like a failure. I wasn't accepted by the kids in my class; only when they needed help with their work._

_The older kids didn't like me because I was in so many advanced classes. And the jokes and the teasing and the hurt and the pain began my sophomore year, my first year in senior high._

_It wasn't that it bothered me so much, except when they said it right to my face. I don't know why I could take the gossip and back talking so much; I guess I thought if I didn't pay any attention, it wouldn't be real. There's this group of guys, three seniors, who bully around the smarter, younger kids. With my admittance into the school, I've recently become the prey they feed upon. And each and every day, they make my life more miserable than before. But, will things always be this way?_

- - -

The sun was shining brightly down upon the small town of Muko, Japan as another day dawned. The birds were in the air, singing glorious melodies while the day lilies opened their faces for the world to see. The air was crisp and fresh as a gentle breeze blew, lightly ruffling the colored leaves on the trees. It was a beautiful autumn day.

A young girl made her way down the street, a black blazer around her shoulders, a satchel in one hand. Her brown hair blew freely in the morning breeze, cascading beyond her shoulders while the chilled fingers of the air brushed through the long chestnut locks. Her sapphire eyes were cast downward as she hugged the satchel to her chest and quickened her pace.

Her black shoes clicked along the pavement as she walked, scattering the fallen leaves. Her blue and purple plaid skirt – cut nearly six inches above her knees – swirled in the air. Some girls may like it that short, but she hated it; not that she didn't have the body for it. Beneath the blazer, only slightly visible, was her white blouse with a light blue necktie.

Any passerby would have no difficulty understanding where this girl was heading. After all, her outfit was that of the senior high school in Muko's northern district.

She stopped, only meters from the school walls. She cast her eyes around her, only finding a few people scattered here and there; none she recognized. Sighing, she dropped her arms, the satchel falling at her side. There was still twenty minutes before the class bell would ring; she had a little time. Quickly, she entered the school grounds and headed for the doors of the large, off-white building.

Her long legs carried her to the doors in record time and a small grin replaced the blank look on her face when she stepped inside. She slowed her pace as she walked through the building, heading for the staircase to the second floor.

Down the connecting hallway, a group of boys lingered, talking and laughing about pointless things. They were all senior boys; tall, strong, athletic, and fairly handsome. The tallest of their group had bleached his hair, which contrasted his dark eyes greatly; he was the cruelest boy at the school, always jeering at the younger kids.

"I think I see some fun," he said, a smirk finding its way to his lips as he cast his eyes down the hallway, watching the young brunette make her way to the stairs.

"What is it Kazuma?" another boy asked, his Japanese slightly broken. He was fairly tall with thick blonde locks and deep chocolate eyes. His novelty looks often put him on the receiving end of dreamy looks, which he reveled in; however, he never made a move to date the girls, only to make them dream more.

"It's that smart girl from the sophomore class Jounouchi," Kazuma answered his American friend. "Let's go have some fun."

The third boy in the group wordlessly followed his friends. He wasn't the dreamboat like Jounouchi, or the handsome boy like Kazuma, but he had good looks in his own respect. He shared the same height as Jounouchi, as well as the same, dark chocolate eyes; however, he had thin brown hair, slightly pointed up over his forehead. And no amount of hair gel and hair spray could get it to look any different.

"Honda, pick up the pace, you're lagging behind," Kazuma said before stepping in front of the girl, startling her.

Honda sighed, standing off to Kazuma's side as Jounouchi went to stand behind the girl. He didn't mind picking on kids, as long as they were _male_; but picking on this girl, even if she _was_ smart, wasn't right in his mind. It wasn't like she wasn't pretty, it's just that she was…smarter than all three of them combined.

"What's this?" Kazuma asked, raising a bleached brow as he grabbed the book out of the girl's satchel. He flipped through the pages, not able to read the English text. "Looks like a bunch of gibberish to me."

"It's in English. Please give it back," the girl answered, trying to reach for the book. While she was tall for a girl of her age and nationality, she was no match in comparison to Kazuma.

"Hey, she said please," Kazuma laughed, seeming to ponder her request. "I think I'll keep it; read it for myself. Find out what intrigues someone as nerdy as you."

"Like you could read that Kaz', it's in English dimwit," Jounouchi teased, laughing from behind the girl. "We all know you failed that class."

"That's because all that bleach has seeped into his brain," the girl growled, reaching for the book once more.

Kazuma glared, his empty hand forming into a tight fist. "Just because I may not be as smart as you doesn't mean I'm stupid Mazaki!"

"Just give her the dumb book," Honda said, yawning. "What would you do with it anyways Kazuma? It's a classic English romance novel."

Kazuma glanced at Honda in confusion before looking at Jounouchi. He too, seemed to be bored. "Whatever," he snarled, throwing the book towards Honda. "But mark my words Mazaki, I'll make your life miserable until the day I graduate. Let's go."

Jounouchi followed Kazuma down the hallway while Honda lingered back, stooping down to pick up the discarded book. He glanced at the title, smirking, before walking towards the girl.

"Is it Elizabeth Bennet that has too much pride while Mister Darcy is too prejudice, or is it the other way around? Perhaps Miss Bennet is both too prideful and prejudice, while Mister Darcy has too much pride but not enough prejudice. Oh, the possibilities," Honda said, handing the book to the girl.

Her eyes widened as she accepted the book, lifting her head to meet his chocolate orbs. "You've read it?"

Honda chuckled, watching her place the book back in the satchel. "'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife'," he quoted.

"Anyone could read the first fifty pages," she shrugged.

"Hey, Honda, are you coming or are you going to stay and talk to the geek?" Kazuma called from down the hallway, tapping his foot impatiently.

"'At last it arrested her -- and she beheld a striking resemblance of Mister Darcy, with such a smile over the face as she remembered to have sometimes seen, when he looked at her. She stood several minutes before the picture in earnest contemplation, and returned to it again before they quitted the gallery.'" Honda turned from her, strolling down the hallway to meet his friends.

"'There was certainly at this moment, in Elizabeth's mind, a more gentle sensation towards the original than she had ever felt in the height of their acquaintance.'" The girl smiled slightly, continuing on her walk towards the stairs.

From down the hallway, where he and his two friends were talking, Honda cast his eyes towards the girl once more. She _was_ pretty, and she was smart. Hopefully, for his reputation, she would never tell anyone he had read _Pride and Prejudice_; then again, from what he had noticed, she was a loner. Mazaki Anzu was _strangely_ intriguing.

- - -

"Open your books to page 201. Mazaki-san, please read for us."

Anzu slowly rose, the book in her hands. Of all the classes she was enrolled in, English Literature was her _favorite_. Not only did they read English classics, but classics from other countries such as France and Italy.

Because she was so advanced in the English language, she had been placed in this class which was specifically for seniors. The only downfall to it was that the three friends – Kazuma, Jounouchi, and Honda – were in it as well.

"'The reader must now allow us to take him to the wall surrounding Monsieur de Villefort's house, where we shall meet some people…" Anzu began, the words from _The Count of Monte Cristo_ flowing smoothly from her lips.

Two rows behind where Anzu sat, in the back, was Honda. Beside him were Kazuma and Jounouchi. While Jounouchi seemed to be interested, Kazuma didn't even try to mask his boredom – and more than likely, he was as lost as half the class due to the amount of English being spoken.

Honda remained quiet, following along in the book he held in his own hands. The story was intriguing, he would warrant Alexandre Dumas that, but he found it to be taking quite a bit of time to get to the point. _Well, it isn't the movie, that's for sure. I mean, the movie left out this entire plot right here – two lovers who were bound by society rules like arranged marriages and parents' wishes._

"'"…But aren't you afraid your stepmother's message may be about your marriage?"

"'"I don't think so."

"'"In any case, don't be afraid, Valentine: I'll never belong to another woman as long as I live."'—"

"Kazuma-san, is there something more interesting than this class?" the teacher interrupted, causing Kazuma's head to snap up and awaken him from his slumber.

"No, Tusaki-sensai," he answered emotionlessly.

"I advise you to pay attention to my class, Kazuma-san, or I might assign you detention and extra work," Tusaki warned, glancing around the room. "Thank you Mazaki-san. Jounouchi-san, please pick up where Mazak-san left off."

Anzu sighed, returning to her seat. While she loved the book they were reading, reading it out loud could get tiresome; especially when you had to read it _loud_ and annunciate _every_ syllable since so many of the students should still be in English Language 1 – the first year, junior high class.

"Hey, Mazaki, you have a note," the girl behind her whispered, sliding a note onto Anzu's desk – completely unnoticed by Tusaki.

Anzu unfolded the paper slowly, glancing down at the Japanese writing scribbled on it. A frown formed on her face as she finished, telling herself not to turn around. _He's such a jerk!_ Slowly, she refolded the paper, her eyes on the clock. The bell would ring in three minutes, and then, she would tear the paper to shreds. From behind, she could feel Kazuma's victorious smirk radiating from him.

"What did you write?" Honda whispered, raising a brow in question.

"She has the voice of a dying frog, mixed with the voice of a cow in labor," Kazuma replied, the bell ringing at the end of his sentence.

"Finish reading the next three chapters on your own tonight. Have a nice lunch," Tusaki said, opening the door to the classroom and watching the students filing out.

Anzu rose from the desk, tearing the paper to shreds and dropping them in the trash receptacle by the door.

"Mazaki, did your voice get like that because you were kissing frogs, hoping to find a prince charming?" Kazuma snickered, following her from the class.

"That's cold Kazuma," Jounouchi answered, chuckling lightly. "Nah, I think she's got an okay voice. 'Course, she's a girl and I love all the ladies."

"Why don't you go take a couple thousand cold showers you pig-headed womanizer," Anzu mumbled, quickening her pace to the back doors of the school.

"Hey now, that's a bit insulting. Ah, a girl with a temper…I like it."

"Come on guys, leave her alone," Honda said, rolling his eyes. "I, for one, do not want to have to wait in a long line. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry."

"Yeah, food! Come on Kazuma!" Jounouchi exclaimed, rushing towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

Anzu turned her head, glancing at Honda and briefly meeting his chocolate orbs. Why was he being somewhat nice to her? Didn't he _know_ that she was a "geek" or was he so dense he couldn't figure it out? _New student or not, he's hanging around with the two cruelest people in the school, you'd think he'd catch on by now._

- - -

The final bell of the day rang, releasing the students from what some may call a prison cell where they force you to learn. Lockers were being opened, books thrown inside; the noisy sounds of hundreds of conversations filled the hallways of the school building.

Anzu slowly made her way outside, enjoying the somewhat quietness as opposed to the sounds inside. As she held her satchel in one hand, her mind was contemplating Honda's actions.

Sure, he was a new student and didn't know _everything_ about the way things were, but he had been there over a week and had seen enough jeering on Kazuma and Jounouchi's part to understand she wasn't one he was supposed to talk to. Of course, he had been befriended by Jounouchi first, and he wasn't too bad of a guy; he just hung around Kazuma too much. Why was Kazuma such a jerk anyways? Sure, he was their star basketball player, but Jounouchi was a star football player (which is known as soccer in other parts of the world).

There was something different about this Honda Hiroto that made her wonder. She shrugged, picking up her pace. Though she had read the book many times before, she was itching to read about Mister Darcy and Miss Bennet's relationship.

"Hey, whoa, wait up!" a voice called from behind her.

Anzu arched a brow, continuing on her pace. There must be someone behind her that the voice was speaking to; no one ever called out to her. A hand on her shoulder suggested otherwise.

"Gee, you're fast," he said, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me? Where's Kazuma and Jounouchi?" Anzu asked skeptically, picking up her pace.

"Hey, wait a second. They live the other direction. We just moved everything into the house last night, so now we're moving in. I figured since it's in the same direction you seem to be walking, we could walk together, or something," Honda shrugged.

_Great…just great._ "Whatever," she mumbled, slowing down slightly.

"You don't seem too friendly," he commented, walking beside her beneath the trees that lined the walk.

Anzu laughed lightly, shaking her head. "I don't have reasons to trust anyone; even if you are new. What are you doing in Kyoto anyway? I heard you lived in Tokyo and went to a private school up there."

"Partially true," Honda answered, smirking. "I've lived in Tokyo nearly all my life. I actually joined a gang when I was around twelve. That's where I met Jou—"

"Jounouchi? The same one here?" Anzu interrupted.

"Yeah. Small world…or country. Anyways, my parents were able to get me in a private school when I was in my second year of senior high. I had dropped from the gang the year before, but I still hung out with them as friends. Since the private school wasn't helping much, my parents decided to move down here. I'm glad they did, since Jou's been my best friend since we joined the gang," he shrugged nonchalantly, looking around them.

"You sound like you don't care who knows."

"Everyone is already afraid of me because I hang around Kazuma; it wouldn't make a difference. Just as long as they don't know I read English novels on my free time."

Anzu laughed softly, a small smile forming on her face. "I appreciate you walking with me home and talking to me and everything, but tomorrow, this never happened."

"We'll see."

"Shouldn't you be going home?"

"Huh? Oh, I live right there," Honda said, pointing to the house across the street from Anzu.

_As I suspected…_ "How…nice. Well, this is my house. Goodnight," Anzu said, walking away from him.

"Hey, Mazaki-san, I'm walking you home tomorrow," Honda called.

"The only way I'd let that happen is if," Anzu paused. "If you were in the kendo club."

"You're in luck, I'm the kendo club champion." Honda grinned at the look that passed over Anzu's face before waving and heading across the street to his own house.

_He's a strange one. Was in a gang, yet reads English novels in free time; and he's the kendo club champion? But…he hangs around with Kazuma and Jounouchi. I have to keep my guard up…I have to remain invisible at school; and I can't let him know too much about me. For all I know, he's acting out one of Kazuma's plans._

- - -

_…This sad exchange please neither one of us / So we finally gave up / Meanings tend to give out / The time was gone to act out / It's living torture / Living torture No talking when I / Want you to listen / No talking 'cause it's / Living torture / Living torture…_

The words flowed through the air freely, the beat pulsating through her body as she spun around, shaking her body to the tune of the song. The window had been closed, the curtain drawn, and the door to her room shut as she had turned the volume on her stereo up, loud enough to be heard throughout the entire house.

True, the song was in complete English, as was the rest of her disc, but she had enjoyed the movie when she had gone to see it with her mother; and the music had been her favorite part. So, after saving up, she had purchased the disc, and it had become one of her favorite to dance to.

It wasn't that she was in a dance club, or taking lessons; it was just something she enjoyed – as long as no one could see her. She was fine being hidden, somewhat invisible; even if it was lonely at times. Dancing was her way to unwind after a long day of classes.

The faint sound of a car engine broke her from her trance as she hurriedly turned the stereo down the moment the front door clicked open. Her stepfather always returned home an hour earlier than her mother; and while he never complained about her music being loud, she knew it had slightly bothered him.

"Anzu? Are you in here?" he asked, a gentle knocking sound reverberating through her room.

"Yes."

"Have you finished your work for the evening?"

It was the same words everyday; the same answers on her part. It was just a ritual they played to spark some conversation, even if it never changed.

"Of course."

"Your mother will be home soon; I'll be in the den."

"Whatever."

It wasn't like she disliked him, they just didn't have much in common – if anything. And even if she hated him, she would have remained silent on this for her mother's sake. After raising her for so long, her mother had deserved some kind of happiness; even if it did mean getting remarried.

Yawning tiredly, she stretched her arms before dropping to her mattress. Six o'clock had come and gone, and her mother would be home soon. Sometimes, she would be the one to make supper, however, her mother had told them she'd bring it home to them.

As she lay silently on her mattress, her eyes staring listlessly at the ceiling above, her mind wandered back on the events of the day – something she _rarely_ did. As she was contemplating Honda's intentions and whether or not he was carrying out one of Kazuma's jokes, she heard her name being called.

"Anzu!"

Yawning once more, she rose from the mattress slowly and stepped out into the hallway. She hadn't taken into consideration where the voice had come from, or what it was calling her for. She stopped at the banister which allowed her access to the view of the front door.

"What is it?" she asked tiredly, playing with the tie on her sweatpants.

"You have a visitor."

Anzu's eyes widened slightly as she looked past her stepfather and took in the attire of the boy beside him. He was still dressed in his school uniform, only a few buttons had been undone and the tie had long ago disappeared. His own blazer hung over an arm as he stood in the doorway.

"Don't be rude Anzu-chan, come down here," her stepfather chastised, watching her curiously. "She'll be a moment; if I'm needed, I'll be in the den working."

"Thank you Mazaki-san," Honda said, bowing his head briefly. He watched Anzu approaching him precariously, and took this time to look her over quickly.

She had changed from her neatly pressed uniform into black sweatpants and a plain white baby-tee. Her hair had been tied back into a single ponytail and her shoes and socks had been discarded.

She eyed him cautiously, titling her head to the side. _This_ had never happened before. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I wanted to give you this. I would have waited until tomorrow, but I'm not sure if you'll talk to me then," Honda said, a faint tint on his cheeks as he handed her a book.

"What's the catch?"

"There…isn't one," he shrugged, grinning at her. "It's actually my mom's book, but I thought you might like to read it; if you haven't already. I think you'll like it."

Anzu remained silent, turning the book over in her hands and reading the summary. It sounded like it could be an interesting book, however, anyone who hung out with Kazuma could _not_ be trusted.

"Why would you think I'd like it considering that you _don't_ know me?" she mused aloud, an eyebrow raised in question.

Honda shrugged, the tint in his cheeks returning. Nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from her sapphire eyes. "You uh…don't have to read it if you don't want to."

"Look, I think it's…" Anzu trailed off, finally noticing the tint on his cheeks. She shook her head and placed the book in his hands. "I don't know why you're talking to me or being _nice_ to me, but you don't have to. I've been perfectly fine being alone, and I'll continue to do so. Thanks, but no thanks."

Honda was slightly taken aback at the tone in her voice, but shrugged nonetheless. "Well…if you ever want to talk." Shrugging once more, he took her hand and placed the book there before turning to leave. "See you tomorrow."

Anzu remained silent, watching him make his way across the street. Blushing, at her? It was preposterous! Only those classified as _nerds_ did that; the others would only want to use her and be done with her. First, use her for her brain, then, use her for physical pleasures; and when that was over, she'd be out like yesterday's garbage. _And that will never happen._

- - -

"'"I mean that the Count of Monte Cristo did not unearth the skeleton of a child in his garden because no child was buried there"

"'"Then where was it that you buried our child? What reason did you have to deceive me?"

"'"Listen to me," said Villefort, "and you'll pity me for bearing a burden of grief for twenty years without ever imposing any of it on you. You remember how the child was handed to me immediately after its birth and how we believed it to be dead."

"'Madame Danglars made a movement as though she were about to leap to her feet, but Villefort stopped her with a gesture imploring her attention. "We believed it to be—"'"

"Mazaki-san!" her teacher called out, causing Anzu's head to snap up and her eyes to focus on her Japanese history teacher. "This is history class Mazaki-san, not Literature."

"Sorry Masami-sensai," she whispered, closing her book and dropping it in her satchel. _It was just getting so interesting. I know that Madame Danglars and Monsieur Villefort had an affair and that Andrea is there son, but they thought he was buried. When is this class over!_

Anzu glanced at the clock, sighing when she found there was still twenty minutes left in the class. It wasn't that she disliked history, she just found the lecture to be dull. This too, was an advanced class for her as most the occupants were seniors – one of them being Honda Hiroto, who had happened to sit beside her.

"Mazaki-san, sighing and watching the clock will not make time go faster. Now please, get out your book and take notes."

"Yes Masami-sensai."

Honda smirked, watching the exchange quietly. When the teacher finally turned back to the computer to type more notes on the projector, he quickly scribbled a note and placed it on her desk.

Anzu stared at the piece of parchment in curiosity before giving in and focusing on the words which had been scribbled in English text. _I'll walk you home…_

_No._ Honda laughed inwardly, scribbling another word.

_Please._ Anzu rolled her eyes.

_Stop it. No is the same in all languages._

_Come on, I don't bite._

_I can make it home on my own just fine._

_We're heading the same direction._

_Doesn't matter.__ Leave me alone._

_Come on Mazaki-san._ Anzu sighed, looking away from his gaze and finding the teacher's eyes on her. She smiled, jotting down _notes_ and grinned when the teacher looked away.

_No means no. Go home with your friends._

_That's what I'm trying to do._ Anzu paused, quirking an eyebrow and giving Honda a questioning look.

_We're not friends._ Honda's look matched that of Anzu's.

_Why not? I'm trying to be nice to you._

_Because._

_Why?_

_You're friends with—_

"Mazaki-san and Honda-san, note passing is not permitted in this classroom!" Masami called out, her eyes narrowed. "What is so important that it cannot wait until class is over?"

"Nothing Masami-sensai," Anzu whispered.

"I was just asking Mazaki-san if she would mind me walking her home," Honda answered, causing Anzu's eyes to widen while a frown formed on her face.

Masami frowned, taking the note from Anzu and dropping it in the trash. "Courting is to be conducted outside the classroom Honda-san."

"Yes Masami-sensai."

Anzu's face turned deathly pale as the other students turned to look at her, laughing quietly to themselves. She blinked, not believing what had just been said. Groaning, she dropped her head to her book, feeling the stares and hearing the laughs.

The bell rang soon after, and Anzu was the first to exit the room. Honda called after her, but she ignored him. There was still a class left, but she didn't care. She needed to get away because the word would spread like wildfire and next would come Kazuma's terrible taunting and Jounouchi's jokes. _Stupid Honda!_ Without looking up, Anzu passed her class and headed for her only place of solitude – the school library.

- - -

"Honda, what is this I'm hearing? Trying to court Mazaki?" Jounouchi laughed, jabbing his friend's arm. "I mean, if that's what you want, whatever. Maybe you can get her to do your homework or something."

Honda rolled his eyes. "It wasn't like that, but how am I supposed to tell that to the teacher?"

"It had better not be like that. Mazaki is a freak," Kazuma said coolly as he unlocked his car door. "The only thing she would be good for is to do your homework and then a one-nighter. If she's good, make it two or three; but that's it."

Honda shook his head, not making a move to open the backseat door. Jounouchi had already gotten in the passenger seat.

"What's up with you Honda? Are you coming or not?" Jounouchi asked curiously.

"Not today, I need to get home. My parents want to go out to dinner with one of my mom's friend's family, so I have to go with," Honda shrugged, noticing Anzu out of the corner of his eye.

"Whatever," Kazuma shrugged, starting the engine.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Friday is it. Later Honda," Jounouchi called as the car started away.

"Later Jou, Kaz'." When the car had finally gone a far enough distance, Honda began to head the same direction Anzu had a few minutes earlier; only his pace was quick.

Ten minutes later, he arrived home, never once coming across Anzu. Feeling disappointed at not being able to clear up what had happened earlier, he entered his house, finding his parents there, ready to leave for the restaurant.

- - -

"Why do I have to come again?" Anzu asked for the third time, shifting around in her seat. She had changed from her uniform the moment she had arrived home into a sleeveless navy blue dress cut just above her knees with a lustrous translucent golden layer. She had quickly brushed through her long chestnut locks, allowing them to cascade over her shoulders and down her back.

"Because we don't want you home alone tonight; and they have a son about your age," her mother responded in the same fashion she had when Anzu first asked the question.

Anzu sighed, closing her sapphire eyes softly. While she had been in the library, she had hurriedly finished her work and then finished up the chapter she had been reading in _The Count of Monte Cristo_. She had learned that Andrea was indeed the child of Madame Danglars and Monsieur Villefort, and that the child had been buried under false pretenses because instead of being dead, the child had indeed, been alive.

"Sweetheart, we're here," her mother said, causing Anzu's eyes to open and bringing her gaze to the opened door.

Slowly, she stepped out of the vehicle and followed her parents into _Sukoshi__ Itamae_, one of northern Muko's best Italian restaurants. The lighting was fairly dim, causing the faces of the customers and employees to be shaded and abstract.

"Kaede-chan!"

"Nyoko-chan, I didn't expect you to already be here. Let me introduce my family," Anzu's mother said, a bright smile on her face. "This is my husband Taji and my daughter Anzu."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Akeno, Nyoko's husband."

"Our son seems to have disappeared."

"I left my sweater in the car," Anzu said, turning to Taji, her eyes pleading.

"Hurry back," he whispered, dropping the car key in her hand and watching her hurry from the restaurant. "She'll be right back, she forgot her sweater. Well, shall we all sit? I don't know about the rest of you, but working all day has made me grow hungry."

"Sorry, Jou wanted me to call him," a young male voice said as he approached the table and handed the cell phone to his father.

"You must be—" Kaede began, but was cut off by her husband.

"Weren't you at our house a few days ago?" Taji interrupted, raising a brow curiously as he gazed at the young man.

He rubbed the back of his neck, recalling Taji's face, but not exactly placing it. Shrugging he sat down, noticing an empty chair across from him.

"Our daughter will return in a moment," Kaede said, clearing the puzzled look on the young man's face.

"Actually, I'm back," Anzu grinned, handing Taji the keys.

The young man raised his head, recognizing the soft feminine voice instantly. A soft chuckle escaped his lips when her eyes landed on him and familiarity shone in them, as well as shock and horror.

"Anzu, this is the Honda's son, Hiroto," her mother said, introducing the two for what she believed was the first time.

Anzu remained quiet, some color fleeing from her cheeks as she grimaced mentally. Of all the people her mother and Taji could dine with, it just _had_ to be Honda's family. _This is going to be a long night._

"It's nice to see you again Anzu-san," Honda said, a smile on his face.

_Anzu-san…who does he think he is?_ Anzu groaned, forcing a smile.

"Have you two met?" Nyoko asked curiously.

"We have a few classes together. Anzu-san may only be in her first year, but she's extremely intelligent," Honda answered his mother, smiling at Anzu with kind eyes.

Anzu only smiled, half-heartedly that is. Inside, she was glaring. "But Hiroto-san is intelligent as well; he's better in history class for certain."

Honda chuckled, shaking his head. _Two_ could play this game.

--

--

**Other Disclaimer:** I own the quote at the beginning; however, many things occur that I don't own.

I do not own _Pride and Prejudice_, those rights belong to Jane Austen (she _did_ write it…right?)

I do not own _The Count of Monte Cristo_, those rights belong to Alexandre Dumas (Great book; nothing like the movie. The movie leaves out way too much, you _have_ to read it)

I do not own the song _Sad Exchange,_ those rights belong to the producers of _Daredevil_, the song writer, and Finger Eleven

Also, the words _Sukoshi__ Itamae_ mean "Little Chef" according to my Eng-Jap dictionary. I'm not sure if that's how it's supposed to be, but I don't speak Japanese…only words like "Konnichiwa" and "Gomen" etc

And from what I've read, when you call someone by their first name with the suffix "-san" on it, it's almost as informal as you can get

Oh, and Taji's last name isn't Mazaki, but Honda doesn't know he's not her real father

Alright, well, I hope you all have enjoyed the first chapter to _Missing Pieces I_. If you're waiting for _All Things New _to be updated, I'll try to get it updated by Saturday since I don't work Friday or Saturday. Give me feedback; I'd like to know your thoughts (even if you're not a fan of the couple) But please, nothing negative like "I hate Anzu" or "This pairing sucks" You may want to hang around for this story and the sequel (imagine a sly grin)


	2. Chapter Two

**_Authoress Notes_**__

**Ssp** I'm certain more characters will show up, but not for a while. You'll just have to wait to find out what happens to dear Jounouchi-kun…

**Grand admiral chelli:** I'm glad you like it. Hopefully, it'll live up to your expectations…although, I did mention this is in the tragedy genre…correct? O.O

I've been extremely busy and will continue to be so. After all, I have class from 8-12:02 Monday-Friday, and I have a class from 2:30-3:20 Monday-Friday, and I usually work Tuesday and Friday-Sunday from 4:30-9 each night. Oi…such is the busy life of someone who truly has…no life O.o Anyhow, I present to you, chapter two, of this story. (Expect surprises yet more delays in updates…)

* * *

**_Missing Pieces I_******

_By: Sakura Mitsukai_

**Chapter Two**

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with a broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
She will be loved  
She will be loved…  
— Maroon 5

* * *

_

"It was very nice to meet your family," Kaede said as Anzu discretely tapped her foot in impatience. The night had seemed much longer than the hour she had spent in the presence of the Hondas; that one hour had felt an _eternity_ long.

Thankfully, the night was coming to a close. As soon as her mother would quit talking, they would be able to leave for home. Of course, as Anzu's _luck_ would have it, the Hondas lived across the street from them and her mother _knew_ that tidbit of information.

"Then we'll see you in a few minutes."

Anzu quirked an eyebrow, catching Honda from the corner of her eye as he followed his father to their waiting vehicle. There was _no_ way she was going to socialize with him any more than she already had; which wasn't too much. For the majority of the meal, she had been quiet, silently cursing in her mind how much more terrible her luck had become.

If it wasn't bad enough that she was for the most part, invisible – unless it came to Kazuma's consistent _bullying_ – now she was being forced to _socialize_ with one of his friends. And the worst part of it all was that deep down, she was _en__joy__ing_ whatever conversation she may carry on with him. Of course, she wouldn't admit it. Honda was in a different class than she was, he was a completely different person and _not_ the kind of person she would _want_ to befriend; even if he _was_ offering it. No, Honda Hiroto was _not_ to be trusted.

By the time she had come to this affirmation, her family had arrived home; the Hondas' car parked across the street from them – the family heading for her home. She mentally groaned, knowing she would be forced to talk once more with _Hiroto__-san_.

"I'll boil some water for tea," she heard her mother saying as she scurried into their home, heading for the kitchen; Honda's mother following.

"I have this book on modern medicine and how it effects those in the third world countries; I find it very interesting that some of the most common medicines we know today can have a negative effect on the people in those countries," Taji said, leading Honda's father into his den; and leaving the two teens alone in the entryway to Anzu's home.

Silence seemed to stand over the two, stealing every thought and word that could possibly be spoken to dispel the uneasiness that hid in the air. Anzu slowly made her way into their living room, flopping down on the couch before the television, but not reaching for the remote. A leveling of the cushion told her that Honda had joined her on the couch.

"So, _Anzu-san_, how did _The_ _Count of Monte Cristo_ turn out?" Honda asked, turning his body slightly so he could face her.

"You should read it for yourself; it _is_ required."

"I have, I was just wondering where you got to," he shrugged, tilting his head slightly.

"I have around fifty pages to finish up."

"Have I done something to make you angry?"

Anzu growled mentally, finally turning to face him. "Make me angry, _Honda_? What do you think?"

"I…don't recall doing anything that could upset you; except try to be nice to you, in spite of what my friends think about you."

Anzu rose from the couch, glaring at the senior boy; his eyes smiling at her while hers shot cold fire. "Be nice to me?" she asked, shaking her head. "You made me look like an _idiot_! 'Courting is to be conducted outside the classroom'," she mimicked, her eyes narrowing. "Now, thanks to you, everyone has something else to use against me. I was fairly happy with how my life was; and you ruined that in one _stupid_ answer! You could have denied it – because it _isn't_ true – but you didn't!"

Honda smirked, Anzu's words flowing through his ears, but never touching his brain. Though he had only known her a few days, he found himself immensely attracted to her. The way her eyes iced over as the words of anger left her mouth caused him to chuckle mentally.

Two things were obstacles in his way however. Her obvious hatred for Kazuma – therefore, her hatred for him because of his friend. And his friends' feelings about her. While Jounouchi was indifferent on the matter, Kazuma's ideology was to use her for one thing, and toss her as soon as he got it.

Honda shook his head, rising from the couch. He didn't care if he had only known Anzu a few days and truly, didn't know her well. He didn't care if his friends disproved; they could stuff it for all he cared. Anzu's lips were still moving, but the words were unheard to Honda's ears.

All he could see were those lush, soft pink lips, beckoning to him; pleading with him to caress them. And he did just that. His hands grabbed her softly, yet forcefully, causing her eyes to widen in question and her voice to stop. And in an instant, his lips had claimed hers in a gentle kiss – that surprisingly to him, did not go unwanted by Anzu as her lips responded eagerly.

- - -

Anzu's eyes slowly opened, the sunlight streaming through the window and blinding her vision briefly. She blinked a few times, allowing her sight to adjust before taking in her surroundings. Noting where she was, she instantly rose from the couch, her heartbeat quickening as she struggled to remember the previous evening.

_That's right…we watched a movie. I must have fallen asleep. After he— _her thoughts froze as a hand instantly rose to her lips, slightly chapped from the intensity the kiss had grown to. _Nothing is different. I shouldn't have kissed him back. Stupid Honda! I can't trust him, he's friends with Kazuma. He probably just wants to use me…_

Her thoughts trailed off as she clutched the blanket that was wrapped around her and slowly walked to the kitchen. Her dress had creases on it from sleeping in it, and somehow, her shoes had been removed. _I know Mom doesn't want us wearing shoes around the house, but I don't remember taking them off…_

She stopped before the refrigerator, finding a note clipped to the door. She pulled it off, quickly reading it; a blush rising to her face. _I don't remember…I know I fell asleep…and Honda was there but…_

_"You looked so cute, sleeping with your head on Hiroto-san's shoulder and his arms around you. We hated waking either of you, but he didn't seem to be sleeping. We sent him to your room to get you a blanket as when he went to lift you up, you clutched his arm tightly – which took five minutes to undo as you wouldn't awaken… Taji and I will be home late tonight, so we left you some money in your room for dinner and whatever else you would like to do. We've asked Hiroto-san if he wouldn't mind taking you somewhere for the afternoon so you aren't home all day; we're pleased to say he agreed. He mentioned coming to the house around thirty until one; please don't make him wait Anzu. You need to make friends, and Hiroto-san is a nice boy…"_

Anzu snorted, dropping the note on the counter and heading for the stairs. It was already twelve-fifteen, and it would take longer than fifteen minutes to get ready. _So make him wait; see how patient he can be. Nice boy…that was my first kiss!_

_Not that you didn't try to stop it._

_Well…_ Anzu shook her head, leaving her room behind and heading into the bathroom to take a quick, warm shower. _Thoughts about a stupid boy like Honda are the last thing I need right now. I've been content with how my life has been, I'm not going to let someone like him – who is friends with Kazuma – try to make me feel insufficient!_

- - -

Honda briefly glanced at his watch as he sped down the streets, the cool autumn air slapping against his face – barely noticed by him. He was already ten minutes late, and Kazuma and Jou were expecting him to meet them at one.

He mentally rolled his eyes, pulling into the Mazaki's drive before shutting off the engine of his bike and hopping off the seat. He hadn't expected his trip to the library would take so long, but as usual, he had lost track of time.

Quickly, he pulled the helmet off his head and held it in his arm as he knocked on the door, glancing at his watch once more. _Come on Mazaki…_

Anzu groaned, grabbing a black sweater as she headed to the door. As her luck would have it, she had been ready to go before Honda had even made it to her house; and of course, he was ten minutes late.

Slowly, she opened the door, staring blankly at Honda's back. She titled her head, taking in the leather jacket and helmet in his arms. "Do you have a habit of being late?"

Honda smirked, whirling around and grinning at Anzu. "No, but I'm about to be late somewhere else and that may give off the impression that I have that habit."

Anzu shook her head, closing the door to her home. She didn't _have_ to go with him, but she _was_ curious about the events of the night before. And like in everything else, curiosity easily defeated logic. "And where exactly are you taking me? Hopefully not some…" Anzu voice trailed off as she stopped in front of the motorcycle, her eyes widening.

"The school refuses to allow me to ride it there," he shrugged, handing her the helmet.

"You're riding without one? Isn't that against the law."

"It'll be fine. It's nice to ride without a helmet every now and then."

Anzu shrugged, sliding the helmet on her head; its fit a bit loose. She slowly swung her leg around, dropping herself behind Honda.

"You may want to grab on so you don't fall."

Anzu rolled her eyes, sliding her hands around Honda's waist. The sound of the engine barely reached her ears before they were going down the street. By the time she opened her eyes, her house was out of site and their destination was within minutes. Had she known who Honda was meeting, she would have flat-out refused to get on his bike, let alone, answer the door.

- - -

"You think he's gonna show?" Jou asked, glancing at the caf's clock.

"He'd better," Kazuma growled. The clock read five minutes past one.

"If I know Honda, he's got a good excuse for being late," Jou shrugged. The sound of a motorcycle in the distance caught their attention.

"Must not be Honda, there's two passengers."

"That's Honda's bike; and I'm not mistaking his hair," Jou said, grinning as he watched Honda jump off the bike and turn to the other person.

"You know…that looks like a girl," Kazuma said, rolling his eyes and turning away.

"A girl is a good excuse."

"You're an idiot, you know that."

Jou's eyes widened as he watched the girl take the helmet off and hand it to Honda. There was no mistaking those vibrant blue eyes and long auburn hair. A black sweater was wrapped around her arms, covering a pale pink t-shirt while her jeans flared on the bottom, covering her shoes. His cheeks flushed slightly as her eyes briefly landed on his.

"What, is it a pretty girl?" Kazuma asked, catching sight of Jou's face. Curiously, he glanced out the window, finding Honda's bike without company.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to pick someone up."

"Where'd she go?"

"Are you okay Jou? Your face is a little…red."

"I'm fine!" Jou snapped, glaring at his hot chocolate.

"Maybe he thinks the chick you picked up is hot," Kazuma shrugged. "Where is she anyways?"

Honda turned around, looking over the small café for the _missing_ girl. He chuckled, finding her standing by the door, looking like a mouse in the presence of cats. Within seconds, he returned to the table, Anzu at his side – his hand gripping her arm.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kazuma growled, taking one brief look at the girl. "Tell me this is an identical stranger and _not_ Mazaki."

"No can do. I hope you guys don't mind."

Kazuma growled louder, but remained silent. Jou, on the other hand, slid further down the seat, motioning for Anzu to sit by him. Reluctantly, she did so.

Silence seemed to pass over the group as they sat there, drinking their coffees and hot chocolates. Unless, of course, mental cursing and silent anger could be considered _noise._

"So Mazaki," Kazuma drawled, swirling the dark liquid in his cup with a straw.

Anzu lifted her eyes from her own drink, briefly glancing at Kazuma.

"I've been hearing some rumors about you and Honda."

Anzu's eyes narrowed slightly. "Rumors are only as true as the idiots who create them."

"Such _tough_ talk for a little girl."

"Such little words for someone your age," Anzu retorted.

Honda snorted, hiding his laughter. From what anyone could see, the two would be going at it the rest of the afternoon. He glanced across the table at Jou, his eyes closing in thought. Of _course_ Jou would enjoy Anzu's presence; she was, after all, a _girl_. And anyone who knew Jou, knew he liked any girl that got within five feet of him.

"Hey, how about we go to the arcade or somethin'. I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting' bored."

"Fine with me Jou," Honda shrugged, glancing across the table at Anzu.

"Whatever." Kazuma rose from the table, glancing at Anzu. "Just as long as no one sees me with—"

"Such a pretty girl?" Jou finished, grinning cheekily as he grabbed hold of Anzu's arm.

"Umm…"

"Relax Jou; that, or take a cold shower. Mazaki doesn't want you," Honda shrugged, pulling Jou's hand from her arm and slipping his arm around her waist. "I swear you were raised by wolves."

"I don't know, my old man…"

Kazuma rolled his eyes, leading the group from the café. He couldn't help but mentally chuckle at Jou's tireless, yet completely stupid, antics. Always sweet with the women, yet never _dating_ any of them. He frowned, opening the door to the arcade – which was right beside the café. Out of all the girls that ever hit on the three of them, Anzu was the only one that seemed to draw the interest of Jou and Honda – in spite of the fact that she didn't hit on them, period.

He shook his head, turning around to glance at the girl who was walking beside Honda, her eyes downcast. He tilted his head, his bleached brows narrowed in thought. Now that he thought about it, there was something _pretty_ about her. He growled, turning away from her quickly. It was true; she somehow had captured the attention of all three of them. His attention just wasn't like Jou's or Honda's.

- - -

"Wow, look at them go," Jou exclaimed, watching two teens battle it out on _Dance Dance Revolution_.

"Yeah, they're really good at this," Honda agreed.

"I guess," Anzu shrugged.

"Like you could do any better Mazaki?" Kazuma challenged.

"And I win again. Come on, isn't there _someone_ who can defeat me – the almighty dance king?" the boy taunted. His pure black hair was cut neatly, giving off the impression of a prestigious teen. His dark green eyes challenged the occupants of the room, stopping at Anzu. "How about you?"

Anzu's eyes widened slightly as she looked into the boy's challenging eyes before a bored expression covered her face.

"Go for it Mazaki. Unless, of course, you're more than just a geek."

Anzu shrugged, stepping up to the dancing platform. "I'll challenge you, on one condition."

"Whatever you want sweets."

Anzu's eyes narrowed briefly at the name – Honda's growl barely audible to her ears. "I choose the song and difficulty level."

"Sure thing."

Anzu smirked, scrolling through the songs quickly before stopping on one of the most difficult songs – even on the easy level. Her smirk grew as she selected it and chose the extreme mode – the most difficult _level_ possible.

"You're kidding me. You think you can keep up with this speed?"

"Just tell me your name."

"It's Kinsho Sei. Why?"

"I wanted to know the name of the person I'm going to defeat."

Instantly, the music began and the two began their fast-paced challenge. Behind them, Honda, Jou, and Kazuma watched curiously.

"So Mazaki can do more than read books. Surprising."

"Look at her body move. She could be a _real_ dancer," Jou sighed, closing his eyes.

Honda pounded his fist on Jou's head, snapping him from his _daydream_.

"Not the kind of dancer _you're_ thinking of, pervert," Anzu called, never missing a beat.

Honda chuckled, watching Anzu intently. Something about the way she moved reminded him about the reason he rode his bike on open roads – to wash away the pains and struggles life never ceased to throw your way.

- - -

"I still can't believe you beat that guy at that dancing game," Jou exclaimed for the fifth time as Honda and Kazuma were currently fighting _aliens_.

"I have to admin, I was surprised to see that you could do more than just read," Kazuma said over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Anzu just smiled, wringing her hands as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She quietly mumbled a thanks.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. Just because you're a good dancer doesn't mean I'll be nice to you in school; I have a reputation to uphold," Kazuma grumbled, his eyes narrowing. "And that doesn't mean I _like_ you in any way."

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual."

Honda chuckled, blasting the head of an alien with the gun. "The guy's name was Kinsho, right?"

"Yes," Anzu answered, glancing back at the dancing machine – the boy had disappeared after his defeat.

"Doesn't he go to Muko's _private_ district high? The one for the rich kids?" Jou asked, his eyes glancing back at the dancing game.

"Kinsho Sei; he's worse than Jou. Not only do the women grovel at his feet, but he uses them for pleasure – dates three, four of them at a time."

"You sound like you know him Kaz'," Honda commented.

"That would be because we're cousins," a vaguely familiar voice said.

"Sei," Kazuma muttered, his dark eyes narrowing at the monitor screen as the health points diminished and his game ended.

"I'm happy to see you as well, _cousin_." Sei grinned, his emerald eyes looking over Anzu.

Kazuma snorted, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here? Don't you have classes today?"

"Of course not; why else would I be here. So tell me, what's your name? I do believe I'm entitled to the name of my defeater."

Anzu tilted her head slightly. "Mazaki Anzu," she whispered softly.

"It is a _pleasure_ to meet you, Mazaki-san," Kinsho grinned, taking her hand and softly kissing it. _A great pleasure._

Anzu shifted uncomfortably, pulling her hand back quickly.

"Perhaps I could interest you in a ride uptown?"

Honda's eyes flashed as his head snapped towards the boy, hidden fire brimming within his orbs. Anzu's own voice beat him to the response.

"I thank you for your kind offer, Kinsho, however, that will not be necessary. I rather prefer your _cousin's_ company than yours," Anzu retorted calmly, her sapphire eyes dull with boredom. "And so you know, your cousin acts like a brain-dead monkey."

Kazuma blinked, quirking his brows at Anzu before turning to his cousin. Anzu had just insulted him but all he had understood was _monkey_; considering the insult was in _English_.

"How can you make such a judgment when you don't even know me?" Kinsho asked curiously, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hey man, get a different girl to whore around with; Mazaki stays with us," Jou growled, sliding his arm around Anzu's small shoulders.

"Has the little doggy found a new play toy? What, are the three of you sharing her? I didn't think you'd go for that Kazuma. At least, not until you had her yourself. What's the problem Mazaki, I'm not good enough for a slut like you?"

All Honda saw was red as his fist connected with Kinsho's face, a sickening _crack_ thundering throughout the arcade. An annoying pain shot up his hand, but he was nearly oblivious to it. His foot smashed into Kinsho's stomach, sending the boy three feet away – sprawling on the ground.

Anzu's eyes widened at the sight of the semi-unconscious body lying on the ground. Her brain had gone numb and her body didn't seem to be working. The next thing she noticed, she was gripping onto Honda's waist as his motorcycle sped down the street – Kazuma's and Jou's close behind.

- - -

Anzu's eyes stared lifelessly out at the water. In one day, she had hung out with the person she hated the most, defeated his cousin in a dancing game, been called a whore and a slut, and somehow had been wrapped up in the middle of Honda's fight – which she still didn't completely understand.

"I'm really gonna hear about this one," Kazuma groaned, tossing a stone into the lake's water.

"If anything, my parent's are going to punish me severely this time. The last time I got into a fight, I was expelled," Honda sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"At least he doesn't know who you are. Besides, the jerk deserved it," Jou commented.

"I'm really sorry—"

"Would you shut up already Mazaki. You get on my nerves enough because of your brains, you don't need to add to it!" Kazuma snapped, his dark eyes narrowed at the water.

"It's not Anzu's fault," Honda growled.

Silence befell the group as three questioning faces turned to face Honda. Only one person spoke.

"Do not tell me you just called her by her given name," Kazuma groaned, looking up at the sky.

Honda's face brightened as he turned away from the group. "Sorry Mazaki," he mumbled, feeling Anzu's head resting against his shoulder.

"It's fine. You defended me today…that was…sweet of you. Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes softly.

"I'm out of here. See you on Monday Honda, Jou…Mazaki," Kazuma mumbled, rising from the ground. "Don't expect anything different. You're still a geek."

Anzu smiled softly, her eyes remaining closed. "And you're still an idiot who has lost his brain cells due to the amount of bleach that has seeped through his skin."

Kazuma chuckled, turning away from the group and heading for his bike.

"I should go too. My old man will have a fit if I'm not back soon," Jou said, chasing after Kazuma.

"Tell me something Mazaki," Honda whispered, sliding his arm around her shoulder. At a silent question, he continued. "Do you have the habit of making guys fall uncontrollably hard for you?"

Anzu rose her brows, her eyes remaining shut. "What do you mean?"

"Kazuma doesn't pick on you _just_ because you're smart; the girls don't hate you because you do better than them on tests. If you would just open your eyes, you'd realize the real reason why the guys seem to tease you and the girls hate you is because you're _beautiful_. If you were easier to approach…"

"Shut up Honda," Anzu mumbled, snuggling into his arms. "You're just bias because you have a thing for me."

_It's more than just a thing Mazaki…Anzu-san. Much more than that._

- - -

"Hey, Mazaki?" Honda asked curiously, gently shaking the somewhat sleeping figure of the girl. Nearly an hour and a half had disappeared as the two remained seated on the grass beside the water; no words had passed between them.

"Hmm?" Anzu asked, yawning slightly.

Honda looked up at the sky, noting the late afternoon sun. "You want to go for a ride? Before I take you home that is."

"What kind of _ride_?" she asked curiously, opening her eyes and glancing at Honda.

Honda grinned, rising from the ground and pulling Anzu up with him. "Care to find out?"

Ten minutes later, the cool air was slapping against Honda's face and Anzu's hands as she gripped tightly onto him for what she deemed, dear life. Apparently, Honda often came to this dirt road a few kilometers out of town; after all, he seemed to know where all the jumps and turns were.

"Is this safe?" Anzu called out above the roar of the bike's engine.

Honda chuckled, revving the engine as they approached another jump. "Would I take you here if it wasn't?" he called back, smirking.

"You must come here a lot."

"My parents won't let me race, so I had to find somewhere I could that wouldn't be _destructive_ to other people. This used to be a training ground for racers."

Anzu smiled softly, adrenaline shining in her sapphire eyes. She'd never experienced a rush like this when she was dancing; or doing anything else for that matter. For the first time, she felt daring; and for the first time, she felt more than just a little free – she felt _completely_ free.

- - -

"So…will I see you tomorrow?" Honda asked casually, leaning against the front doorframe of Anzu's home.

Anzu remained silent, seeming to contemplate the idea. "I'm not sure. I usually spend Saturdays with Taji and my mother."

Honda's brow raised at the use of her father's first name, but his curiosity remained silent. "Well, if you can. I have kendo tomorrow morning, but maybe in the afternoon…"

"Go home Honda."

"On one condition."

"That would be?"

"You don't shut me out by Monday."

"I don't know; that might—"

"And you let me kiss you again."

"That's _two_ conditions."

Honda smirked, cupping her chin in his hand. "Do you have to be so technical?"

"Yes." Anzu grinned, closing her eyes softly and leaning in close to him.

Just as Honda's lips grazed hers, a car engine was heard on the drive, startling the two teens. Honda released her chin, a faint blush on his face. "Tomorrow," he murmured, picking up his helmet and heading for his bike. "Mazaki-san," he said, bowing his head slightly as he passed Anzu's parents. Quickly, he hopped onto his bike and sped across the street.

"Anzu, sweetheart; we need to talk," Kaede said, following Taji into the house and closing the door behind her.

- - -

_Sweet Anzu…_ Honda sighed, pulling his bike into the garage and leaving his helmet upon the seat. He raised his brows, hearing voices from inside. His parents weren't supposed to be home for another hour or so. He shrugged it off and entered the house, causing the voices to cease.

"Hiroto, come here," his father called sternly from the living room.

Slowly, Honda walked into the room, glancing at his parents. His mother's eyes betrayed her worry and his father's face betrayed his anger.

"Is it true you beat someone up today?" Akeno asked coolly, his eyes boring into his son's.

Honda sighed, mentally rolling his eyes. "Yes." How many times had this happened? It felt almost like a routine.

"Hiroto, sweetheart—"

"Mom, please; he was asking for it."

"You only attack in self-dense Hiroto! Not for the _sport_ of it!"

Honda sighed, pulling his leather jacket off. "So I suppose Anzu—"

"You beat him up in front of a _girl_?"

"He said some things to Anzu-san that were uncalled for," he growled, his fist clenching tightly.

"That doesn't mean you beat him up sweetie," his mother interjected, looking up at her son's face.

"Look, if you think it's going to happen again; it won't. Just as long as he knows he has no right to say crap about Anzu-san then—"

"Hiroto, that's enough. We moved here to get you away from the gang and to give you a chance to start over. You've got to control your anger; I was hoping kendo would help with that."

Honda snorted, crossing his arms defiantly. "She didn't seem to mind me defending her honor."

Akeno rolled his eyes, rising from the leather chair. "I want you to go to your room and finish up your homework. You're grounded for the weekend – tomorrow, you go to kendo, you come home; you will _not_ see Anzu-san, am I understood?"

Honda growled, turning from his parents. "Yes," he mumbled, storming up to his room. A smirk formed on his face as he slowly closed the door to his room.

- - -

"Do you understand us Anzu?"

Anzu sighed, looking down at her hands. A few stray tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she struggled to hold them back.

"We're not saying you can't see him, but motorcycles are _dangerous_," Taji explained. "I know you had a helmet on and probably felt safe, but you _can't_ do that again Anzu."

"Sweetie, we just don't want you getting hurt. What if he lost control?"

"But he didn't."

"Anzu, listen to us. We don't want to lose you—"

"I happen to know for a fact that Dad rode motorcycles and that's not how he died," Anzu whispered softly.

"Anzu, we're not saying you can't ride with him around town, but joyrides like that are _too dangerous_," Kaede sighed, looking to Taji for help.

"Just don't give us cause to worry. When we saw you doing that final jump, your mother almost had a heart attack. We were thankful when we saw you two get back on the main road and head home—"

"You're not my father so please, stop trying to be him." Quickly, Anzu rose from the seat and ran up the stairs to her room. She sighed loudly, falling onto her futon and clutching her pillow.

_I remember him more than anyone thinks I do; more than I, myself, thought I did. I remember his laughter, his smiles…he used to take me for rides on his motorcycle all the time – Mom always hated that. Then he went to the war…_

Fresh tears fell from Anzu's eyes. _I don't hate Taji…I just wish he wouldn't try to be my father. I wish… Why did you have to leave me Daddy?..._

- - -

Anzu glanced at her clock for the fifth time since it had struck eleven. Try as she might, she could not fall asleep. Whether it was from her hunger or her earlier tears, she wasn't certain. Groaning, she rose from her futon and slid her door open, her bare feet gently padding against the wooden floor as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

She slowly opened the door of the refrigerator, pulling out the cheese and setting it on the counter. _Alright…a sandwich sounds good right now…_

A tapping on the front door startled her, causing her to drop the knife onto the floor and just barely miss her foot. She shook her head, bending over to pick it up when the knock sounded again – followed by the harsh sound of rain slapping against the glass windows of the house.

"Mazaki!"

Anzu blinked, setting the knife upon the counter and heading for the door; her curiosity was piqued. She put her eye up to the small circle, trying to catch a glimpse of who would be out in the weather they were having.

No one was there; silence lingered. That is, until she heard a pebble tap against glass; followed by a couple muttered curses. Her eyes widened as she noticed a tall figure in the darkness, standing just below her _parents'_ window. She smirked, watching _him_ throw another pebble. _I should call the police._

A flash of lightning paralyzed her as she met the perpetrator's eyes; complete shock filling her sapphire orbs. Standing in the battering rain was a young teen boy with drenched golden locks and tired chocolate eyes. A bruise was hidden beneath one eye, a trickle of blood flowing from his cheek.

"Jounouchi?"


	3. Chapter Three

_**Authoress Notes**_

O.o' Wow, has it been a long time. I wonder how many people out there actually have patience. There were so many times I wanted to update on this story, but it seemed that nothing I typed sounded right. Anyways, here's the update, _**finally**_. (Of cours,e in anxiousness, I haven't checked over it…)  
I apologize so much for such a long delay. I hope this chapter will be enough until I find enough time to write another one. (Who knows when that may be considering classes will start again in January…of course, no more speech!) Consider this a Merry Christmas, although I hope to write a short, one-shot Christmas story featuring Anzu and either Kaiba or Ryou/Bakura (not decided yet) by the time New Years comes around. As for my other story…consider the hiatus continued there. I'm slowly working on it, but the keyword is slowly. Anyways, please enjoy and leave some feedback.

* * *

_**Missing Pieces I**_

_By: Sakura Mitsukai_

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_I don't wanna be anything other than_

_What I've been_

_Trying to be lately_

_All I have to do is think of me_

_And have peace of mind_

_I'm tired looking 'round rooms_

_Wondering what I've got to do_

_Or who I'm supposed to be_

_I don't wanna be anything other than_

_Me…_

_-- Gavin DeGraw_

* * *

"That hurts!"

"If you would sit still, it would hurt less. Now be quiet before my parents hear you," Anzu growled, glaring briefly at the boy before her. Gently, she lifted the rag to his cheek, hearing his hissing at the contact. "So what happened?"

Jou frowned, his brows furrowing in thought and anger. "Ah, my old man kicked me out of the house," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Anzu frowned, pulling the cloth away and glancing at the cut on his cheek. "So where did this bruise come from?" she questioned, lightly touching the purple ring below his eye.

"Fought with my old man – before he kicked me out. You know how those things go."

"Actually, I don't. What did you fight about?" She asked curiously, handing him a bag full of ice.

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"You come to my house in the middle of the night – who knows _how_ you knew where I lived. You nearly scare me to death, beg me to stay the night, and you wonder why I'm asking you questions," Anzu fumed, storming from the kitchen.

"Relax; I was just wondering why you were upset Mazaki. If you don't want me to stay—"

"You're staying you idiot. But you're sleeping on the couch because it's the only place you _can_ stay. Just, don't freak out my parents in the morning." Anzu sighed, grabbing a blanket from Taji's den and throwing it at Jou.

"I'll be gone before they wake up."

"Does this happen often?"

"What?" Jou asked, confusion etched in his chocolate orbs as he stared quizzically at Anzu.

"Fighting with your father; him kicking you out of the house," Anzu stated, bringing a small pillow to the blonde teen.

"Ah, depends on how much he's drunk during the day."

"So he must have been pretty drunk then."

"Nah, he was sober," Jou shrugged, flopping to the couch and pulling the blanket over his body.

"I'd hate to see him drunk," Anzu mumbled, turning from the boy.

"Hey, Mazaki…thanks. For the hospitality and clothes and such," Jou fumbled, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

Anzu smiled, keeping her back to him. "Don't expect this Jounouchi, I still think you're a blonde—"

"Hey, hey, don't finish that insult. I'm not the one with bleached hair; it's natural for me," Jou defended playfully.

"Goodnight Jounouchi. Not a word about this to anyone or I'll have your head." Anzu smirked, disappearing from the room. _When my parents wake up and find him here…please do not cause a scene._

- - -

A drizzle of sweat beaded its way down his forehead as he dropped to the ground, water bottle in hand. Greedily, he drank it, his eyes closed in bliss as the cool liquid slid down his parched throat. A smirk lined his lips as the familiar picture of a brunette girl filled his imagination.

"It's a bit early for you to have worked so much, Hiroto-san. Is there a reason you arrived two hours early?" an elderly voice questioned from behind him, causing Honda's eyes to snap open and the images of Anzu to fade away.

"Hai, Kashima-sensei," Honda whispered, sighing softly and quickly rising from the ground, his kendo garments slowing him slightly.

"What is troubling you son?" Kashima questioned, a gray brow raised in curiosity. "First, remove that kendo gear; then, we shall talk."

Honda did as was requested, the cool morning air hitting his body full-fledged the moment the gear was off. He grinned, following the elderly gentleman to his office.

The sixty-three years had not altered Kashima much from his childhood and teenage years. Still vivacious and active, he looked and acted more like a thirty year old. Pictures of his former glorious days littered the walls of his small office. Behind his desk was a certificate of honor with a blue badge and ancient Japanese text. Beside that was a picture of five men in the Japanese military fatigues – all members of their air force. On the left end was a much younger Kashima, followed by a man slightly taller with a grim expression and dark hair; beside him was a younger man with waved hair and what seemed to be a forced smile, lined with pain. Next to him was a much younger man with a joyful smile and shining eyes full of hope. On the far right was Honda's own father, a similar smile on his own young, hopeful face.

Honda smiled slightly, noting that picture. It never ceased to amaze him that the same man who his father looked up to and respected during the war ended up being his kendo coach. He shook his head, dropping down to the chair Kashima pointed to.

"Amazing days, those were. Different from the days you know now," he stated, briefly glancing at the photo.

"Who are the three other men?"

"Beside me was a strong businessman who despised the war; hated it with all his passion. His family had been murdered ruthlessly, causing him to be bitter and resentful. I don't know what became of him after the war; but I do know his business continued to flourish—surprisingly, on the manufacturing of war materials. I'm almost certain his nephew is in charge…or was it his step-son? I can't remember; I _am_ old my boy," Kashima chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"And the man next to him?"

"A poor man who joined voluntarily in hopes of keeping his small family alive."

"What about the man next to my father? Who was he?" Honda asked curiously, noting a vague sense of familiarity in the shining eyes.

"That, my boy, was a very amazing young man. He was driven by an unknown force, always going beyond the call of duty. It was no wonder he was ranked so high in our sect," Kashima recalled, the fond memories of the man filling his mind.

"What became of him?"

"He was killed saving the man next to him. But we're not here to discuss these matters Hiroto-san. What is troubling you boy?"

Honda sighed, glancing once more at the picture and the young man beside his father. The strange familiarity pricked at him once more, but he mentally shook it off. "It's about a girl."

"Ah, the best cause for trouble," Kashima remarked, settling in his chair for Honda's story.

- - -

Faint murmuring voices reached Anzu's ear, the sounds gently waking her from her slumber. Groggily, she rose from her bed, yawning as she did so. The morning sun was shining fully through her open window, causing her to blink quickly. As she did so, the voices finally formed recognizable words to her ears.

"I ah…hope you don't mind my staying here last night."

Anzu's eyes widened considerably as she rushed from her room, tightening her robe around her slim frame. She hurried through the house, reaching the small kitchen where her mother, Taji, and Jou were all seated, drinking warm coffee.

"I planned to be out by now, but your couch was rather comfortable. I just needed a place to crash last night," Jou shrugged, closing his eyes briefly. "I'm sorry to impose on your family."

"It is no trouble at all. I was just…surprised to see a teenage boy sleeping on the couch," Kaede replied softly, holding the small mug between her hands.

"At least he was found far from Anzu's room," Taji murmured just loud enough for Anzu to make out the gist of it.

Her face turned pink before she quietly slipped into the kitchen, instantly hiding her face behind the coffee maker.

"There's no need to worry about that Mazaki-san; if I were into Anzu-chan that way, I think Honda would have my head," Jou shrugged.

Shattering glass reached the ears of all the occupants of the room. Before Anzu's feet lay a shattered glass of water. "Oh…Mother, I'm so sorry."

"Be careful Anzu, don't cut yourself," Taji warned, shooing Anzu away from the broken glass. "Let me take care of it."

Jou cast Anzu a skeptical glance before placing the mug on the table. "I won't impose anymore. My old…err…dad, is probably wondering where I am. Thanks for uh…the comfortable couch."

"You're quite welcome," Kaede replied, smiling softly at the blonde teen before glancing at her daughter who disappeared behind Jou out the kitchen. "Teenagers…I don't think I was ever like that."

- - -

"Is everything in order?"

"Yes Sir."

"Give me a status report."

"The computers are all up and running Sir; all systems are go. The programs are working at record speed. We have dismantled all old programs and destroyed them as asked."

"Good."

Russet hair waved in the gentle breeze of the morning as a young man followed an elder man into a scraping tower. Taller than most boys of both his age and nationality, the teen towered over even men older than him – much like the building he had entered towered over buildings decades older.

The man he was following had black hair, slightly graying. He wore a midnight black suit – unlike the teen behind him who wore black pants, a black tee, and a sweeping white trench coat. His silver tie offset his ensemble, giving him a superior look. As the two walked through the halls of the building, employees seemed to stop all activity and watch in awe; or was it fearful admiration?

Behind the two was a much smaller boy with flowing raven locks. His wide violet eyes scanned the area curiously. His face was joyful and hopeful; unlike the teen before him.

"Here we are Sir, your step-father's office," the elder man spoke softly, opening the oak door before them.

"Oversee everything; if there are any problems, report back to me. Am I understood, Roland?"

"Yes Sir."

The young boy watched silently as the man left the office swiftly, his coat flapping in the created wind revealing a pistol hidden in his belt.

"Mokuba," the elder boy called, dropping to a leather chair behind a large oak desk.

"Yes?" the raven haired boy questioned, turning away from the now closed door.

"Things are changing Mokuba; times are changing. I want you protected at all times; that means if Roland deems a situation possibly harmful to you, you do all he asks you. He's here to protect you; am I understood?" the elder teen questioned, his navy eyes narrowed in silent warning.

"Yes Brother."

An insistent beeping sound reached both their ears. Growling in annoyance, the teen pressed the flashing button. "What is it Roland?"

"Sir, it appears the G-500s have not been dismantled. Apparently, there is some discourse among the employees as to what to do with this considering the high price."

The teen rose from the desk, fire illuminating his dark orbs. "I want them destroyed. Dismantled and destroyed! Do you understand me Roland? Nothing is to be left in remembrance of my step-father's company. By the time the day is done, I want his company to be destroyed. A new era has arrived Roland. The war is the least of my worries. Destroy the G-500s and anything pertaining to them – including their blueprints. Kaiba Gozuboro no longer exists. The reign of Kaiba Seto has begun." He removed his slender finger from the button, a deadly smirk hidden among his cold features. _It's all over, Uncle. Your company, your rule, your reign…including your life._

- - -

"And all too quickly, I find myself back in the same routine," Anzu muttered quietly to herself as she hurried down the empty street; the sun beginning to rise in the early sky. "If you asked me, I'd gladly turn down school…at least, for one day. It _is_ my only ticket to a future."

A bone-chilling breeze flew past her, running its icy fingers through her long auburn hair. Lips chattering and skirt blowing, she picked up her pace, her hopes of making it to the school before freezing to death increasing.

"Did your ears freeze shut?" a voice asked teasingly to her side.

Her body flinched slightly before she turned to look at Honda. "And I suppose you can hear yourself think over the loud roar of your bike?"

Honda chuckled, patting the empty portion of the seat. "Come on, I'll give you a ride. It's too cold to walk this far."

"No, thank you," Anzu replied shortly, increasing her pace.

"Come on Mazaki; it's just a short ride. I don't want you freezing to death because you chose to be an idiot and _walk_ to school."

"I'd much rather walk than be seen on your stupid bike with _you_," Anzu growled, clutching her books tighter.

Honda blinked, jumping from his bike and catching up with her in two quick strides. Her grasped her shoulders tightly, forcing her to look up at him. "What's your problem Mazaki? This weekend, you didn't seem to mind being seen with me. Now, it has suddenly become a problem?"

Anzu frowned, her teeth lightly chattering. "As a matter of fact, it _is_ a problem Honda. You belong in your a-crowd with Jou and Kazuma. I am _not_ the kind of girl you want to be seen with at school."

"You're _exactly_ the kind of girl I want to be seen with. If Jou and Kaz' have a problem with it, then it's their loss, not mine. Now, you are riding on my bike, and that's final."

Without another word, Honda pulled his leather coat off, draping it around Anzu's shoulders before pulling her to his bike and handing her a helmet. He smirked as she slowly put it on and climbed onto his bike.

"Hold on tight."

- - -

"Now, can anyone explain to me the downfalls of revenge?" Tusaki questioned, holding a worn-out volume of _The Count of Monte Cristo_. "Anyone? Jounouchi-san?"

Jou quietly contemplated, glancing briefly at Anzu before looking at the teacher. "If you're so focused on revenge against someone, you often forget to just enjoy life. To kick back, relax, and live." With these words, Jou slouched in his chair.

"That is a nice point Jounouchi-san. Anyone care to reply to that? And Jounouchi-san, this is a classroom, not a chair in front of the television."

Jou shrugged, sitting up slightly. The next person who spoke surprised him; not because of the context of his statement, but because of the person himself.

"Sometimes revenge is the only way to enjoy your life. If someone takes everything from you, it's only fair you repay them in the ways they have shown you. It wasn't the Count's fault his life was robbed from him; so I think it's only right he give them revenge. No downfalls." Kazuma smirked, looking straight at Tusaki.

"That is an excellent point Kazuma-san."

"You're both right, yet you're both wrong. When revenge is all you live for, what happens when you finally accomplish it? What is left for you to live for? Yes, Edmond Dantès was justified in his acts of revenge, but it became all he lived for. By the end of the book, he began to realize that. Even though he had provided a way for some people he met to have happiness, he was still empty inside because of his quenched thirst for revenge. That's why he ended up leaving everything behind."

"_Excellent_ Mazaki-san. But please tell us why you think he was justified."

"Everything he had once held dear had been taken from him. Unjustly. All he had ever wanted was stolen from him. He was accused of things he had never done, and was betrayed by his friends, and the one woman he truly loved. His past justified his revenge; but his revenge justified his fate."

As if agreeing with Anzu's words, the bell rang, signaling to the students class was over and the lunch hour had begun.

"Remember students, your paper is due in three weeks. Have a nice afternoon."

The students filed from the room, some more quickly than others. Anzu, for one, was walking slowly, her eyes focused on the books in her arms. If she had glanced up for one moment, she would have seen the three boys blocking her way and possibly prevented the next stream of events. However, being the kind of girl who becomes so engrossed in her thoughts, the next events were unavoidable.

"Fine Honda, but I refuse speaking with her. This past weekend wasn't something to get used to."

"Relax Kaz'. Maybe if you actually carried on a conversation with her, you'd realize there's more to her than brains—"

"And drop-dead hotness!" Jou exclaimed, his eyes aglow with stars. "You should see her in her pajamas."

Kazuma rolled his eyes while Honda's cheeks steamed. "Back off Jou," he growled.

"Relax Honda. I just think she's cute. Especially when her hair—"

At that moment, Anzu collided with Honda, sending her books flying to the ground. She groaned, instantly getting on her knees and reaching for the books. Never once did she look up to see who she had run into. Perhaps it was because she already knew.

"Let me get those," Honda said, dropping to his knees and grabbing the books. He handed them to Anzu, finally bringing her eyes to his face. Her first look was of gratitude, until she realized who he was. It was then her expression grew blank.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Wow Honda, you sure know how to pick the ones who like you."

"Shut up Kaz'."

"No, I do not want to _hang_ with you three," Anzu mumbled, rising from the ground and looking up at the three tall males.

"Actually, we just want you to eat lunch with us," Jou piped up, a grin lighting his face.

"Make that the two of them. I'd prefer you stay as far away from me as possible Mazaki; I don't want my image ruined. Come on Jou, we might have to _force_ those first year kids to move from our table again. Meet us there Honda—with or without _her_," Kazuma spoke, nodding his head towards Anzu. With that, he headed down the corridor, Jou following faithfully behind.

"Look, I know that for some reason, you can't stand being seen with me inside of school, but what's the big deal? You're alone, if you have any friends, they obviously don't go here, so why are you pushing away the one person who is trying to get close to you?"

"You just don't understand Honda."

"So make me understand," Honda pleaded.

Anzu walked past him, her eyes set straight ahead. "I'd rather not risk you getting to know me and hurting me."

"Why not Mazaki? Tell me, what are you so afraid of? When I first saw you, I was instantly captivated. The world seemed to fade away. All I wanted from the moment I laid eyes on you was to hear your voice; to get to know _you_. Every time I would approach you, you'd either ignore me or walk off. The first time you actually said _one_ word to me was your most recent book incident with Kaz'. And now that I've begun to get to know you, I just want to keep getting to know you. So answer me; _what_ are you so afraid of?"

Never had Anzu heard such words uttered from a male to herself; not even in a drama. "What am I so afraid of Honda? Do you really want an answer to that question? Because you'll either be satisfied or unsatisfied, depending on what kind of answer I give you. I'm not_ afraid_ of anything Honda."

"Then why won't you take that risk Mazaki? Live a little. Life is only as good as we make it. I'm graduating soon. Give me a chance; make my last months here worthwhile and…" he trailed off, biting his tongue. Were he able to finish his statement, it's possible he may have scared her off for good. However, the look in Anzu's eyes caused him to halt.

"What kind of chance are you hoping for? Guys like you and girls like me don't belong together. As much as I like you—which is strange enough in itself—doesn't give me the right to even _think_ I'd have a chance with someone like you. Even if you aren't what your status says you should be."

Honda grinned, leaning in close and causing Anzu's back to be against the locker. "Do you think I care what other people think? I'd much rather be unnoticed and with you than the most popular person and be alone. I'm willing to take a risk. It's like the jump we made the other day. Make a jump with me Anzu; take a chance."

Anzu swallowed, her eyes widening slightly. "What…did you just call me?"

"Uh…Anzu?"

A faint blush made it's way to her cheeks as she pulled Honda closer to her. As much as her mind was screaming in disagreement, her heart could never be denied. "Promise me something and I'll consider entertaining this desire of yours."

Honda smirked, his lips merely an inch from hers. "Anything."

"If you're going to call me by the name of Anzu, then I get to call you by your name of…Hiroto," she whispered out, his lips lightly touching hers. For the second time that day, time seemed to stand still. Nothing could ruin the moment.

"Honda-san! Mazaki-san! You know the school rules!" Masami yelled out, her dark eyes narrowed in displeasure. "I hate to do this to two of my best students, but rules are rules and they must be followed. You'll both have detention this afternoon." Well, _almost _nothing.

"Yes Masami-sensai," they replied in unison.

Anzu tugged on Honda's collar, bringing him close the moment Masami disappeared down the corner. "Do something for me."

"Whatever you want."

"Kiss me again."

Honda chuckled, grinning like a schoolboy, and caressed Anzu's lips with his own in a sweet and gentle, yet brief, kiss. "Come on; we have to make sure Kaz' and Jou don't beat up those kids."

Anzu giggled, her eyes staring at the hand Honda had encased with his own. _What's happening to me?_

Behind the corner, Masami watched quietly. There were no school rules against dating, but displays of affection on school property was prohibited. "I'll let that one go. Those two had better be careful; two soaring hearts can often collide and one can lose its wings quickly while the other may find a landing place and never want to leave."

- - -

"Alright, listen. Just because you and Mazaki are—and I shudder at this—going out, does not mean that I have to be nice to her in the least," Kazuma grumbled, tossing his empty can in the recycling bin as he, Honda, and Jou headed towards Anzu's home.

"All I ask is you show my _girlfriend_ some common respect Kaz'."

"You don't have to worry about me Honda," Jou grinned, quickening his strides.

"I worry more about you than I do about him," he muttered. After finding out about Jou's father kicking him out for the night and Jou ending up at Anzu's home _and_ spending the night, it was all Honda could do to keep from pummeling him.

"Remind me why we're going to nerd-girl's house again."

Honda growled, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "I never asked you two to come along. I would actually prefer you didn't."

Kazuma snorted, rolling his eyes. "We have to make sure you don't do something stupid; like, falling flat on your face because she's _so_ beautiful."

"I'd appreciate it if your sarcasm would not show up today."

"Hey guys, look over there!" Jou shouted, interrupting the argument. "She's _hot_."

"You say that about anything that is remotely feminine with two legs," Kazuma muttered, lazily glancing where Jou had pointed. His eyes doubled in size.

"Told you she was hot."

Honda sighed in boredom as he too glanced at the girl. Of course, she _was_ gorgeous, but it was just a passing thought. He couldn't be _completely_ immune to those thoughts. "Alright, now that you two are done looking at her, are you going to accompany me to Anzu's house or not?"

"Nah, you go on ahead and tell her about the tickets…" Jou trailed off, the mysterious girl's eyes meeting his.

"Jou, I would really advise you _not_ to—"

"Hello Kazuma-san."

"Talk to her," he mumbled quietly, forcing a smile at the tall blonde girl. "Kujaku," he muttered, darkness passing briefly through his eyes. "Honda, go on ahead to Mazaki's house."

Honda shrugged, jogging away from the group. "I'll talk to you two tomorrow. Don't bother coming."

"Who's your friend?" she questioned, curiously eyeing Jou.

"J-J-Jounouchi," Jou stuttered, a dreamy look crossing his face.

"Kujaku Mai," she replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not out with Sei right now?"

Mai giggled, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she blinked her violet eyes flirtatiously. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Kazuma rolled his eyes, anger setting in. "What he knows doesn't hurt him. I don't want to entertain your…_game_, but Jou here wouldn't mind. After all, 'what he doesn't know won't hurt him.'"

"Really? So you go by Jou instead of Jounouchi? Which would you prefer I call you?" Mai questioned, grabbing Jou's arm lightly. Her height didn't seem to bother Jou much, or the quality of her clothing (or lack thereof).

"You can call me whatever you'd like, Kujaku-chan," he sighed.

"Well Jou, are you in Kazuma-san's class?"

"Yeah. How come I've never seen you before?"

"I graduated high school two years ago." Giggling, she let go of Jou's arm and ran to her small baby blue convertible whose black cover was hiding the interior. "Bye-bye Kazuma-san!" she called, swiftly opening the door and sliding into the driver's seat.

Jou, of course, followed, questions circling through his muddled brain. "How do you know Kaz'?" he asked, glancing at her profile, his heart melting all over again.

"I've dated his cousin," she shrugged, turning a sharp corner a little too fast for Jou. And of course, he had forgotten to buckle up, thus sending him right into Mai.

Jou swallowed, his face turning a bright pink as he slowly scooted back to his seat. He may have been what one would call a _playboy_, but he did know how to respect a girl—even if he couldn't think completely straight at the moment.

Mai just giggled, slamming on her brakes in front of Muko's newest club. How they had arrived so quickly was beyond Jou's comprehension; or maybe it was because her foot never left the gas pedal. Whatever the reason, Jou had a new set of problems.

"Uh, I can't go in there. I don't have an id," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Relax, I'll get you in no problem. We'll party _all night long_," she whispered, her long lashes blinking seductively. At Jou's red face, she giggled. "If you hang out with Kazuma-san and you're the same playboy I've heard about from him, I don't understand why you're so shy. Unless, of course, you've never been with a real woman before?"

Jou's face faltered as he nearly fell flat on his face at the entrance of the club.

Once again, Mai giggled, tossing her keys to man standing at the entrance. Without showing any id, she dragged Jou inside. "Relax; all I'm looking for is a little clean fun. You're just _too_ easy to tease. Now, they have the best sake here." Grinning, she pulled Jou over to the bar, ignoring the fact that he was too young to be drinking, let alone, to be in this club. Of course, that never bothered her with Kashino, so why should it bother her with Jou?

- - -

"Are you kidding me?"

"No; I'm completely serious. Just let me ask your parents."

"Honda, I don't think they'll go for it. Three guys—who, might I add, are older than me—and myself going to the heart of Osaka for the winter holiday."

"Come on Anzu; it doesn't hurt to ask. Jou only won four tickets and the first person he even thought about bringing as our forth was you," Honda pleaded, ignoring that she had used his surname once again.

"They won't go for it."

"All I'm asking is you let me explain it to them. The winter holiday will be starting after next week and—"

"It doesn't matter what we tell them, they won't allow it. Their answer would be that it's not safe for us to go without…" Anzu trailed off, sinking lower in her seat.

"Without what?" Honda asked curiously, scooting closer to her on the couch.

"Without a chaperone. But it's impossible—"

Honda silenced her, placing a finger over her lips. "Nothing is impossible. If you had allowed me to explain this from the beginning, we wouldn't be having this argument right now."

"Explain what? And this isn't an argument. It's simply me being correct—"

"A conclusion drawn from too little evidence. It just so happens my parents will be joining us on our trip up there and escorting us home. When I told them Jou wanted you to come with us, they immediately decided on joining us," Honda interrupted, smirking in victory. "So there's nothing you can say that will stop me from asking your parents."

Anzu rolled her eyes, sighing. "They're still not going to like it. All winter break, me away from home with three guys."

"What's there not to like? Free concerts, free hotel, free food, free limo—it's all inclusive. All expenses paid. How can they not like it? If you don't want to go, that's one thing, but just tell me. I'll understand; you can't stand Kaz'."

"That's not it at all Hiroto," Anzu sighed, closing her eyes. "I don't want you to be disappointed. I'm two years younger than you, I'm a girl, and I have less freedom and liberties than you do. Besides, my mom and I haven't spent a Christmas apart since…" Anzu trailed off, opening her eyes and forcing a smile. "It's worth a try."

Honda quirked an eyebrow, curious what Anzu had meant by only saying her and her mom. _I guess Mazaki-san must have been away on business one Christmas or something. No matter, Anzu will be coming into Osaka with me for winter break._

"Anzu, sweetie, are you home?"

"In here mom," Anzu called, scooting slightly away from Honda. "Good luck."

"Oh Hiroto-san, I didn't know you were here. Will be you joining us for dinner?" Kaede questioned, glancing briefly at her daughter's face.

"Dinner sounds great Mazaki-chan," Honda grinned. "Will Mazaki-san be here? There's something I need to ask."

Kaede paused, one question flowing through her mind. She laughed softly, mentally shaking her head. Anzu had only told her three days prior that she had decided to give Hiroto a chance. As she had put it, he was a nice, decent boy who behind his strength and valor was very sweet and kind. There's was no way the question Kaede had thought would be what Hiroto would ask. Of course, not so soon; maybe in another year or two.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Authoress Notes**_

I'm so glad I was able to finish another chapter before school starts up again. Merry Christmas once more and Happy New Year. I never did get around to writing a Christmas story, but oh well; I wrote another chapter of this instead. School starts in two days, so updates will be sparse again. Especially since I won't be able to come home until after five thirty most days. Ugh! Anyways, there's more notes, but they will be at the end of the chapter.

By the way, I would like to thank everyone who is reviewing on this story, and for those of you who read and don't review. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Look forward to twists and turns along the way. (Note: Starting with Chapter Five, _authoress notes_ will be at the end of the chapter instead of the beginning.)

* * *

_**Missing Pieces I**_

_by Sakura Mitsukai_

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd always be faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me…_

— _Jesse McCartney (Beautiful Soul)_

* * *

"I _still_ don't believe you talked my parents into this," Anzu muttered, accepting Honda's help in boarding the train.

Honda grinned, immediately sliding his arm around Anzu's waist the moment she was level with him in the car that would take them straight into the heart of Osaka. "I'm a miracle worker. Besides, your father didn't seem to mind too much. If you've never spent a Christmas apart, maybe your parents will enjoy spending a few weeks alone," Honda shrugged, turning to a small room within the train.

"I have to admit, I _am_ excited," Anzu smiled, stepping into the four-passenger room and finding both Jou and Kazuma seated across from an empty bench. She nodded at them, seating herself across from Jou.

"Honda, your parents got on, right?" Jou asked curiously, watching his friend adjust his and Anzu's bags in the overhead compartment.

"Yeah, they're three cars back."

"Great, no adults," Jou grinned, leaning back.

Honda rolled his eyes, closing the door to the small room and sitting beside Anzu. A few moments later, the train began to move towards its destination.

"Hey, just how long _is_ this train ride?" Jou asked curiously.

"Uh, Jou, _you_ won the tickets and received the information," Honda reminded.

"Yeah, but uh, didn't I give you guys copies?" he asked nervously.

Honda groaned, slouching in his chair. "Don't tell me you forgot the reservations at your apartment."

"I have everything right here," Anzu stated, pulling a folder from her travel bag. "Jou gave them to me two days ago after I proved to him he's terrible at keeping tabs on things."

Jou flushed, averting his eyes from his friends.

"The train ride is four hours long because there's one stop along the way."

Jou groaned, rubbing his stomach. "Ah man, anyone got anything to eat? There's no way I can last _that_ long."

"You just ate breakfast thirty minutes ago," Kazuma pointed out in boredom.

"Yeah but, I'm hungry again," he complained, glaring at the boy seated beside him.

"If I give you something to eat, will you promise to shut up?" Anzu asked politely, a smile lining her lips.

"I'll do anything for food," he replied earnestly, grabbing the bag of cereal from her and stuffing his face.

"You'd do anything to get back into that club again too," Kazuma stated, laughing as Jou nearly choked.

"The one he went to with that blonde?" Honda asked, not bothering to look at Jou.

"The same one. Of course, what she failed to tell him was that she _owns_ it."

"Who are you talking about?" Anzu asked quietly, immediately feeling out of place.

"A girl Jou went on one 'date' with. She grabbed his arm, shoved him in her car, and took him to some club which she apparently owns. What she didn't tell him was she's _dating_ Kaz's cousin, Kinsho Sei," Honda explained, sliding his arm over Anzu's shoulders. "Surprisingly, Jou seems a bit _smitten_ with her; of course, the one girl he'd actually _date_ already has a boyfriend."

"Even though my cousin cheats on her all the time; though not with the same girl. She's only cheated on him a few times. More or less, they're the so-called 'friends with benefits' only, Kujaku would destroy any girl she saw Sei with; the same goes with Sei seeing a guy with her. Lucky for Jou, Sei was apparently out of town when she got him drunk—"

"Nothing happened!" Jou defended.

"That's what you say, but like we believe it. You're just trying to save your hide in case Sei finds out."

"Actually, I would think he's telling the truth. Don't guys usually brag if they sleep with a beautiful woman; especially if the woman is older?" Anzu pointed out, slightly glancing at Honda.

"I guess you're right; I know I would," Kazuma responded, frowning. "Too bad I never got the chance with Kujaku."

The other three occupants of the room widened their eyes. "You had the chance and you didn't take it?" Jou questioned, his voice serious.

Anzu rolled her eyes, tuning out most of the conversation. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to hear about Kazuma's _sex_ life (if he even had one).

"It's not like I wanted to sleep with her on our first date. I actually _liked_ her. We went out for a week, I never knew she was corresponding with my cousin. At the end of the week, Sei came back. I had planned to take Mai out on this date to _lover's point_—"

Jou snickered at this. "Didn't you know that's where almost all the unwanted pregnancies begin?"

Kazuma punched his arm, glaring. "Anyways, we all know what I wanted from her. And it would have been great no matter _where_ or _how_ we did it. But, she never showed up at our meeting point. The next day, I saw her making out with Sei when I went to welcome him home. Things haven't been too great between the three of us."

Jou growled, slamming his fist against the side of the train. "Crap!"

Silence filled the room as three pairs of eyes turned to the raging blonde.

"Your cousin is the jerk that hit on Mazaki; the same one that Honda pummeled. She deserves better than that!"

"Jou, you spent one night with her, at a club, drunk out of your mind," Honda pointed out.

Jou frowned, keeping his lips shut. It was true that he knew very little of this Kujaku Mai; and what he _did_ know was mostly a blur. He couldn't remember much from the time he spent with her, except that he had an immense attraction to her beauty. Then again, that wasn't saying much for him. But honestly, how could he resist her beauty? If only Kinsho was out of the picture…

- - -

Honda slowly opened his eyes, glancing at the two teen boys across from him. Asleep; figures. He pulled out his watch, finding they had a mere thirty minutes before the train would arrive at their destination. He glanced out the window, finding the curtain drawn; as his eyes averted to the girl his arm was holding securely, he found her like the two boys across from him: soundly sleeping.

He sighed, snuggling closer to her and closing his eyes. How all his mistakes had evened out and turned into something as wonderful as the girl beside him was a mystery to him; but for that, he was thankful. It wasn't love at first sight, and it wasn't an attraction to her _physical_ beauty, but an attraction to her _beautiful soul._

She was unlike any girl he had known in his almost eighteen years of life. Like the edelweiss, he had stumbled across her and found her _pure_ and _white_. Of course, unlike the song from his mother's favorite American movie, _The Sound of Music_, she wasn't exactly _happy_ to meet him. More than likely, due to the fact his best friends were Jounouchi Katsuya and Kazuma Kano. But what could he do about that? He had been friend with Jounouchi since he was twelve and Kazuma really wasn't _that_ bad of a guy; he was just…_misunderstood_.

All seemed to be going well for him though. Anzu finally looked past who he considered friends and was giving him the chance he had been hoping for since he saw her for the first time on his first day at the high school. He had watched her walk through the hallway with an air of uncertainty; made note of the locker she placed her satchel in; and found out her name when Tusaki-sensai had introduced him to the class and requested Anzu to help him get caught up.

He remembered the annoyance that passed her face before she turned to him and calmly discussed where they were in the literature. He also remembered straying from the assignment just to talk to her. He didn't know why; it wasn't like she was—as Jou would put it—_drop-dead gorgeous_, but there was something about her that attracted him to her; she was like a magnet pulling on his heart, a beacon of light in the dark. Of course, when she finally started having a somewhat _normal_ conversation with him, she found out who his friends were and immediately turned around and ignored him. That was, until the day he quoted a line from _Pride and Prejudice_. Now, she was seated beside him, wrapped in his arms; not to mention, in close proximity with Kazuma, and neither were arguing.

He sighed, thinking of his kendo coach Kashima. Always attached to him was the picture of five men in military fatigues who at one time, fought together in the war that had ended when he was six. He could still remember the day his father came home and the pride he felt in his heart. Much like his father, he planned to willingly serve in the military air force. Desperate times always called for desperate measures, so many men who fought (and died) in the war were not willingly there. He knew another _draft_ was coming. Although the war had ended almost twelve years earlier, another war was coming. He knew there weren't enough men willing to join the Japanese military, so much like the war his father had fought in, many men would be there unwillingly.

His thoughts strayed to the unnamed man in the photograph. The very one Kashima had described as being driven by an _unknown force_. Then there was the man beside him, the man he had died saving. He was enthralled by mysteries and as a child, loved to solve them, but this one, this one was almost impossible for him to figure out. Without names and recognition, he found the mystery to be at a dead end. The only lead he had to go by was the strange resemblance of the man who died to the very girl seated beside him.

- - -

"Hey, sleepyheads, _wake up_," Honda said, kicking his two best friends in the shins before gently shaking his girlfriend. "We're here," he whispered softly, pulling her from her peaceful sleep.

"Sure, be nice to _her_," Kazuma growled, rubbing his shin. "Man you kick hard."

"Kendo…and practice with the _Red Tigers_," he shrugged, standing up and stretching. He pulled his and Anzu's luggage down and made his way out of the room, Anzu right behind him.

"Man, you think any of them found their way here?" Jou asked curiously, jumping off the train and grabbing Anzu's travel bag.

"It's possible, but they're based in Tokyo; so, maybe not," Honda replied, shifting the three bags he held.

"Dude, where are your 'rents?" Kazuma asked, glancing at the third car of the train.

"They said they would find a cab for us. It took nearly five minutes to wake you sleeping babies up."

Jou rubbed his eyes, leading the way out of the station. "Why are they getting us a cab? I won free limo service for the duration of our stay."

"Starting tomorrow," Anzu stated, glancing at the blonde. "Didn't you read any of the information?"

"Uh, not really," Jou shrugged.

"Maybe it's a good thing you brought me," she mumbled.

Through the crowd, they could see Honda's parents loading their bags into a cab. They hurried along and quickly loaded their own bags—the trunk barely closed. Even so, they had to fit four people in the back seat along with two of their bags. Needless to say, they were all thankful when they finally arrived at their hotel fifteen minutes later.

"The _Hotel New Otani_," Anzu breathed, awed at the beauty of their home for three weeks. "How did you win all this Jou?" she asked in curiosity.

Jou grinned, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Pure luck."

"Well, what are we waiting for; let's go," Kazuma said, leading the way into the hotel.

"We'll be nearby and you have the number of our hotel. We'll be checking up on you periodically; make sure you give us your room number. You _know_ the rules," Anzu heard Honda's parents speaking to him before the cab took off down the road.

"Your parents aren't staying here?" she asked in surprise, her face flushing slightly as she realized she'd be sharing a room with her boyfriend and his two _male_ friends.

Honda smiled, picking up their bags and heading into the hotel. "You didn't look at the price of this hotel? And I thought you _read_ everything."

"I knew Jou's prize only covered one room but I thought—"

"One room for four people. Don't worry, it's not like you'll have to _share_ a bed with anyone. If it came to that, it'd be safest for you to share one with Kaz due to the fact that I doubt it would be wise for us to share a bed and I don't trust Jou in that circumstance; the main fact being you and Kaz hate each other."

Anzu blinked, her face flushing. "It wouldn't be _wise_? How so?"

Honda flushed slightly, refusing to look at Anzu's face. He remained silent, but he knew she was thinking what he had meant. Of course, that wouldn't happen; not with his two friends in the room, and definitely, _not_ so soon in their relationship.

"Took you two long enough. Come on, we've got a room on the fifteenth floor. Apparently, it's more a suite. It's got two rooms inside; one with a queen and one with two twins. There's a small kitchen and connected is the television and a couch with a bed that pulls out. Then there's a toilet and another door leading to the shower. The guy told me the room with the television was fairly large; and that there's a television in the room with the queen bed. All he needs is for Anzu to give him the registration form," Jou said, a huge grin on his face as he handed the two their card keys.

Anzu hurried to the counter, gave the man the reservations, and joined the three boys on the elevator. A few minutes later, they were standing before room 185. Jou swiped his card and the four stumbled into the _suite_.

"_I don't think we're in Kansas anymore_," Anzu whispered, her eyes slightly widened at the sight that met her eyes.

Kazuma glanced at Anzu, his face looking at hers in slight confusion, slight annoyance.

"It's a line from _The Wizard of Oz_," Honda explained, dropping the luggage he held with a loud thump.

"Another _dumb_ American thing?"

"You only think that because you can barely understand the _basics _of the American language," Anzu retorted, stepping into the room.

Kazuma glared as he clenched his fist in anger. There was no way he could hit a girl, even if it _was_ Mazaki Anzu, but he didn't have a problem hitting her boyfriend. However, he was saved from his anger for the moment when Jou slammed the door to their room.

Their room, or rather, _suite_, consisted of a main living area with a couch (with a pull-out bed), a loveseat caddy corner to it, and a thirty-six inch wide flat-screen television which rested on the wall. Below the television was a small oak bookshelf consisting of the three latest gaming systems, four controllers for each, and a wide selection of the latest titles. To the sides of the television were two tall and narrow windows that overlooked the business district they were staying in.

When you first entered the room, if you turned right, you would be in a kitchen complete with a table for four, a refrigerator, an oven, a stove, a dish washer, a sink, and cupboards (which had plates and cups; chopsticks and silver ware were in a drawer by the refrigerator). If you turned left, you would find a door leading into the bathroom. First, you would find a large sink with a twenty inch mirror and five lights above it. Through the next door, you would find the toilet and a shower that seemed large enough for a sumo wrestler. It was safe to say this hotel had _many_ American modifications.

Heading past the living area, you would find two oak doors. The left one led into a room with two twin beds, two dressers, and one closet. Between the two beds was a nightstand with an antique lamp. The door on the right led into a room of equal size, but different furniture. This room was furnished with a queen-sized bed, a dresser opposite of it with a twenty-two inch flat-screen television on the wall above it. Upon entering the room, to the right, one would find a closet with a folding oak door; to the left, one would find a small door which led out onto a small balcony overlooking the city.

"Alright, I say two guys in the room with two beds, Anzu in the other room, and someone out here," Honda suggested, grabbing Anzu's bags and taking them to the room he claimed as hers.

"Why don't you and Mazaki share the other room, and me and Kaz' will take the one with the big bed," Jou said.

"Like I'm sharing a bed with you," Kazuma snorted, crossing his arms.

"Okay, we'll take the room with two beds, Honda and Mazaki can share a bed," Jou shrugged.

"I guess that would work," Honda nodded slightly.

"I don't think so," Anzu enunciated, her words crisp and cool. "I may be dating him, but I am not…_sleeping_ with him."

"Ouch, your girlfriend sure knows how to throw the punches," Kazuma mocked, pretending to rub a wounded heart.

"Why don't you sleep on the balcony and fall off," Anzu muttered.

Kazuma once again clenched his fist in anger. Honda noticed this and pulled his girlfriend closer to him, shaking his head. How someone as sweet as she could be so cruel at times was a mystery.

"No matter who sleeps where, Jou shouldn't have to take the couch bed; he _did_ win the tickets," Honda said.

"Mazaki is a girl, so she _should_ have her own room. As for sleeping on a couch or a bed, I don't care. Anything is better than what I normally sleep on," Jou sighed tiredly. "I go for Honda's plan. We'll just alternate who sleeps on the couch. We're here for three weeks, so we'll switch every week. Sound good?"

"Whatever," Kazuma growled.

"Great, then I want the couch bed the first week. These gaming systems are awesome," Jou exclaimed, leaving his luggage by the door and rushing to the television. "Ah sweet, they have _Halo II_!"

"Seriously?" Anzu exclaimed, rushing to his side.

"Dare to play?"

"You're challenging the master?"

"Ha, a girl, the master of _Halo II_, you've got to be kidding me," Jou laughed, hooking up the gaming system and dropping the disk in the _X-Box_.

"You just wait, you'll see," Anzu grinned, her eyes focusing on the large screen in front of her.

"I'm unpacking and ordering some pizza from the restaurant; that's covered, right?" Kazuma yawned, disappearing into his room.

"Yeah," Jou called over his shoulder. "We have a certain amount of money we can spend here. And I tell you, I doubt we'll spend it all; even if we had room service every day."

Honda followed him, dropping his bags on the unoccupied bed before going into Anzu's room and placing her luggage beside her bed. Although he could head Kazuma ordering three extra-large pizzas from the other room, he still picked up the phone. He wasn't surprised to find the line empty. He quickly called his parents, telling them they planned on hanging in the hotel for the day and their plans for the next day were undecided. Placing the phone in the cradle, he walked back to the living area, finding the blonde teenager with wide eyes as he stared at the television screen.

"There's no way I lost! Especially to a girl!" he exclaimed in outrage. "Where did that gun come from?"

Anzu smirked, leaning back against the couch. "Secret."

"Figures," Jou snorted, glaring at the screen.

Anzu grinned, placing the controller on the ground. "I see they have my favorite game. Care for another challenge?"

"You're on. Uh, what game exactly?"

Anzu grinned, pulling out two metal dance pads that were nearly completely hidden behind the bookshelf. She then replaced the _Halo II_ disk with _Dance Dance Revolution: Ultra Mix II_.

"Oh no," Jou groaned, stepping onto the dance mat she laid out for him.

Anzu just grinned, stretching. "To make it fair, I'll let you choose whatever song and level you want. When you're done, I'll try something else and we'll compare statistics and overall grade."

"Fine with me," he said, crossing his arms as he scrolled through the songs. "_A Stupid Barber_? Ha, sounds like the guy that tries cutting my hair. Alright, beginning mode. I suck at this game."

Nearly tripping over himself numerous times throughout the game, Jou still managed to pull out with a solid _C_ by the time the song was through. "Hey, I got a combo of twenty-three, and I only got uh…nine of the boo thing."

Anzu giggled, stepping up to the mat and scrolling through songs, selecting _Drop Out_ on extreme mode with a beat-per-minute of 300.

"What? That's got to be impossible. That's the fastest song I've seen before!" Jou exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Honda, I can _not_ believe your girlfriend."

Honda grinned, remembering a similar scene. One that involved Anzu hitting every step perfectly; not to mention, her defeating an arrogant, self-centered playboy like Kinsho Sei.

"Alright, I give; I give," Jou sighed when Anzu's score came up. "You win; you're the gaming queen, I admit my defeat."

Anzu grinned, dropping between the boys and stretching her legs, her head finding Honda's shoulder while his arm snaked its way around her neck.

"How you got a triple _A_ for a score is beyond me," Jou mumbled, switching from the game mode to the television. At that moment, Kazuma came out of his room and dropped to the empty loveseat.

"Hey 'Kaz," Honda greeted, nodding at his friend.

"Pizza should be here soon," he mumbled. Upon his words, a knock resounded on their door. What happened next could only happen under two conditions; one being Jounouchi Katsuya was present, the other involving food.

As Jou scrambled to get up, his feet got tangled up in the wires of the previously discarded controllers. As he struggled to loosen them, he hit Anzu's feet and found himself falling, face first, to the dancing mats.

Anzu shook her head, rising from the couch and heading to the door. She gladly accepted the pizzas and brought them to the boys. "I've never seen someone so excited just for food," she giggled, dropping beside Honda and handing him the pizzas.

"Tell me about it," Kazuma sighed, reaching for a box and opening it up. "Just imagine what he'd be like if it was a girl like _Kujaku_ waiting at the door."

The three teens laughed while Jou's face flushed as he tried untangling his feet and ignoring their laughter.

- - -

If it wasn't for the fact that it was late afternoon, too early for sleep, then it was more than likely there would have been numerous calls on room 185, due to the immense laughter that seemingly bounced off the walls.

The loudest laughter came from the bleached haired Kazuma. Surprisingly, since some of the humor was lost in the translation of the new American movie into Japanese. Currently, the four teens were watching the movie _White Chicks_ in English with Japanese subtitles since Kazuma wasn't too strong in the English language.

The film was nearly over when Anzu noticed the time. Realizing she hadn't eaten since the pizza earlier that day, she found her stomach to be growling in complaint.

The three boys turned to look at her, smirks lining all three faces. "Hungry Mazaki?" Kazuma asked, arching a brow. "I didn't know your stomach could speak; seems it speaks more than your mouth."

Anzu rolled her eyes, squeezing her stomach to keep it quiet. "Well _excuse_ me if I only had two slices instead of nine," she retorted.

"It's not my fault you didn't eat more."

"I'm trying to watch the movie," Jou complained, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Quiet settled over the group as they focused on the movie. Anzu, however, was trying to contain the empty feeling within. To be honest, the pizza hadn't been that great, especially for an expensive hotel restaurant.

Honda brushed the hair from her ear, his warm breath tickling her. "Let's go somewhere and grab a bite. It's still light out; I think I saw a small café a block away," he whispered softly.

"I don't think they want to go," Anzu replied, her voice muffled by the laughter from the two _blondes_.

"I'm not inviting them," Honda grinned, kissing her cheek and standing up. "Anzu and I are going out to get some air and look around. We'll be back in a couple hours."

"Yeah, yeah, have fun," Jou waved, not turning his eyes from the movie. "_Go shopping_," he laughed, wiggling his fingers.

Kazuma shook his head at his friend. "_Don't_ do that. Seriously Jounouchi…"

Honda closed the door behind him, drowning out Kazuma's voice. He grasped Anzu's hand and pulled her to the elevator. The moment the door closed, he pulled her close to him, his lips capturing hers in a kiss of fiery passion. When the elevator reached the ground floor, Anzu was gasping for breath.

"What was that?" she panted, her fingers gracing her lips.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," He replied, pulling her out the door and down the street.

For early evening, the streets of Osaka were fairly crowded. As they reached the end of the street and took a right, they found the streets even more crowded with people, along with men selling trinkets at little kiosks. There were children, parents, elder people, and a few stray dogs walking down the sidewalk. In the street, there were taxis, vans, many different styles of cars and _one_ limousine.

Anzu was fairly oblivious to the people around her as she held tightly to Honda's hand as he led her through the masses of people to a small café he had somehow discovered on their way to the hotel.

Inside, the café was fairly crowded. Anzu and Honda were led to a small table on the second floor where the girl handed them a menu and disappeared. Upstairs, the noise was less and the atmosphere less crowded. The two sat down and glanced over their menu, paying no attention to the two boys and man who sat down at the table beside them.

Once glance at Anzu and the young boy with raven locks found tears threatening to pour from his eyes. The elder boy, apparently his brother, glanced in question at him, but made no move to comfort his tears. Instead, he chastised him.

"Mokuba, we're in a restaurant," he growled, glaring at the menu.

The young boy, Mokuba, sniveled. He wiped his eyes, glancing at the girl seated at the table beside he and his brother. More tears threatened to spill.

"Master Kaiba, I will be downstairs. I will call for the limousine when you are ready to leave Sir," the man spoke quietly.

"We won't be more than an hour Roland," he said, waving the man off. He directed his attention, sighing in exasperation. "Mokuba, why are you crying _again_?"

Mokuba's lip quivered as he continued staring at the brunette girl with crystal sapphire eyes and a bright smile. "Mom," he whispered, glancing down at the table.

Kaiba quirked a brow, turning his attention to the girl Mokuba had been staring at. His navy eyes remained unchanged at the slight resemblance of the girl's profile to his late mother's. He shook it off, narrowing his eyes and looking at his brother. "You've been looking at the pictures again." His voice wasn't cold, but it held no emotion.

Mokuba nodded, biting his lower lip to keep from crying. He had never really known his mother. Only two months after he was born, his mother died of heart valve failure. The unexpected and untimely death of their mother devastated his elder brother, Seto. _He _was spared the pain of remembering her and her death, but that didn't stop him from missing her even now. The pictures his brother kept hidden in his room at Kaiba manor had given him all the proof he needed that their mother was a beautiful woman who loved them deeply.

As if her death hadn't been enough, their father passed on only a year and a half later. Mokuba was still young, but could almost swear he remembered scenes of it. At ten years old, his elder brother was trusted to take care of not only Mokuba, but to remain at home _alone_. Their father had been driving home from work on the first day of Christmas break. His elder brother had school off for the next two weeks, so he hadn't been dropped off at a daycare like in past days.

As Seto waited for their father to return, he busied himself with a chessboard and the television. On the screen was a man he had heard about two years prior while he watched the world chess championship. His mother had muttered something about the man being a hateful creature, and she was ashamed to call him brother. Seto didn't understand it, but within his heart, he had the hope of playing this Kaiba Gozuboro in a game of chess one day, and defeating him.

Two hours after their father's expected arrival, the doorbell rang. Seto had glared at it, glancing at his little brother sleeping on the couch. His father had told him to never answer the door, but something pushed him to disobey. He was met with two policemen and a woman dressed in what looked to be an uncomfortable outfit. The policemen had glanced at the young boy in pity, the elder of the two squatting down to his height. He asked Seto if his mother was home, to which he had replied coldly, "She's dead."

The policemen invited themselves in, finding a much younger boy sleeping on the couch. It was then that Seto learned the truth, their father wasn't coming home. The pain of both his parents departing was followed by three years of living in an orphanage outside Osaka. No family wanted the two brothers, at least, not the younger one. Even though many families were impressed by the young boy, he would never accept them without them accepting Mokuba.

Three weeks after Mokuba's forth birthday, their whole world changed. Kaiba Gozuboro made an appearance at the orphanage as a publicity stunt. It was there Seto challenged him to a game of chess, the stakes being that if he won, the older man would have to adopt both Seto and his brother. Not one to back down, Kaiba Gozuboro accepted. By the end of the day, Seto and Mokuba had moved to a large mansion deep in Osaka.

The pain and suffering continued for the elder brother, while he spared his younger brother's innocence. After nearly five years of suffering under his _adoptive father's_ and apparently, _uncle's_ hand, Kaiba Seto had had enough. A fight had ensued between the headstrong Seto and the cruel Gozuboro. It resulted in Seto hitting the elder man on the head with a metal fireplace poker; the only other person to know this dark truth was _Roland_. Gozuboro had survived; one week later, he fell out an open window. The cause was still a mystery.

Mokuba sighed as the girl taking their order shamelessly flirted with his brother; the elder was unaffected. Mokuba rolled his eyes, glancing again at Anzu. He cringed as he heard his brother's cold voice.

"I came here to eat, not to get _picked up_ by a girl who could definitely use a lesson, more than likely _many_ lessons, in not only manners, but modesty," he growled, knocking his glass of water over and smirking as the girl shrieked as the liquid seemed to climb her shirt. Her _white_ shirt. Through the now drenched white shirt could be seen a black article of clothing. "See what I mean?" he asked coldly, chuckling to himself as the girl ran off.

"Big Brother," Mokuba complained, crossing his arms.

The girl at the table beside them glared, grasping the now drenched napkin that lay across her lap. Thankfully, Honda had gone to the restroom, so her anger would not be an embarrassment to him. Normally quiet, calm, collected, and shy, she found herself throw the sopping towel at the boy who she saw _purposely_ knock over his glass of water. If the tables had more space between them, perhaps the water wouldn't have even reached her; however, it had, and for that, the insolent male had no other choice but to pay.

Kaiba blinked, picking up the wet rag that _mysteriously_ found its way to his face, then lap. He turned his face to the girl at the table beside his, his eyes cold and narrow. What met him was the face of a young girl with bright blue eyes, long chestnut hair, and a smile that could dazzle even the coldest of kings.

His eyes widened slightly as he continued to stare at her, even when her innocent smile wore off and she had turned away. There was no mistaking it; Mokuba was correct. She looked _exactly _like the pictures of their mother he kept hidden away.

Strange enough, his anger at getting hit with a wet towel subsided as he took one more good look at the girl. This time, he was met with dark chocolate eyes narrowed in anger and protectiveness.

_**Important Notes**_

I've never played _Halo II_ or _Halo I_ but I've heard from my brother it's fun. I've also never played _X-Box_ as I own a _PS2_ and an _N64_ (I got the _PS2_ because it came with a built in DVD player XD.)

I don't know if _DDR: Ultra Mix 2_ actually exists, nor do I feel like looking it up. I actually own _DDR: Extreme_ for _PS2_ but I didn't see a point to having them change systems just because I own a _PS2_. Anyways, I don't know what songs come up on that game, but I read somewhere one of the games has a song that has 300 bpm.

I know you can buy metal dance mats with the back bar thing like that actual arcade mats. I also know you can make your own, which I would love to do as I want an arcade feel, not the plastic mat that sticks to my feet. And they recommend bare feet…so much easier with socks on. At least, I don't fall…but I haven't tried _extreme_ (really challenge as I learned after I got the game) mode.

I don't own _White Chicks_ but I watched it a day or two after Christmas and thought it was so hilarious. If you haven't seen it, I recommend it. Of course, there's some humor that isn't necessary, but still… Anyways, really, that was more of a random thing as I was going one way with the story and found myself going another way.

I don't own any of it, other than my own _PS2_, _DDR_ game, and I plan on buying _White Chicks_ at some point.


	5. Chapter Five

* * *

_**Missing Pieces I**_

_by Sakura Mitsukai_

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now_

_Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
— Evanescence (Field of Innocence)_

* * *

Dinner was long over, the stars had made their final debut in the midnight sky, and the clock had begun to make its journey back to the daylight hours. Eerie silence filled the room as a small circle of light shone around the lamp. It wasn't that the lighting in this room didn't work; it was just that it seemed pointless to have something so bright and cheerful shining when the room was anything but.

Kaiba yawned, closing the door behind him and glancing slowly around the room. So many haunting memories filled this place. He closed his eyes, shaking off the peculiar feeling he received each time he entered this room. At only seventeen, he was supposed to be living carefree, trying to decide his destiny while his parents encouraged him to pursue his dreams; however, at only seventeen, he felt as if the weight of the world were upon his shoulders. Nevertheless, he would make sure his brother would grow up as a normal child should.

He set the lamp down, the light reflecting from the tattered sheets of the bed, the worn cushions of the couch, the stained paper of the wall, and the faded papers which littered the floor. His navy eyes glanced at the bed, a shudder passing over him. Slowly approaching it, his eyes never moving from their position, he recalled the past years while his uncle was still alive; the pain, the suffering, the physical and mental scars. A hand gently brushed over his left shoulder. That one would never go away. His mind seeming to work in auto pilot, he found the mirror where it had always been, the cracks in it still visible. He pulled off his shirt, staring at the boy in the reflection.

Scars lined his sides and his back. On his abdomen were five scars, all fading as the skin slowly healed. He closed his eyes. For the first time since his father's death, tears threatened to spill from his eyes. The memories would always be haunting him. His eyes snapped open as he focused in on the final physical wound he had received.

A smirk slowly formed on his face as he pulled his shirt back over his chest. His uncle wouldn't be returning. He had made sure of that. Mokuba would never have to experience the same torturing pain he had. Growling, he slammed his fist into the already broken mirror, the shards falling to the ground. He couldn't feel the pain of the glass cutting his skin; all he could feel was the anger in his heart.

He glanced over at the bed once more, noting the blood stains that soaked the sheets and the nearby wall.

He turned away, glancing back once more before quietly closing the door to the room. As much as he wanted to stay away, every week, he felt himself being drawn to that place, to the memories of his haunting past. He couldn't forget where he had come from, no matter how hard he tried. After each visit to the room he had inhabited for five years, his heart grew colder and darker.

He slowly made his way down the staircase, closing the door to the only entrance to the room. He pulled the key from his pocket, locking the door and turning off the lamp. Mokuba would never find this room, he would be certain of that. As far as Kaiba knew, there was only one entrance, and that was through the vacant room he had created to be his home office solely for the purpose of protecting Mokuba from the truth.

- - -

"Dude, where's Honda and Mazaki?" Kazuma asked in boredom, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Who knows; probably somewhere in the hotel. I don't blame them for not coming back sooner," Jou shrugged. "But if his parents call back, you're coming up with a different excuse."

"Yeah, your 'Mazaki-chan is telling him something _real_ important that can't wait' bit will really last more than thirty minutes. But if they rented a hotel room somewhere else, he's going to owe me more for saving his butt when his parents call again than he would if they were just late."

"Mazaki said she wasn't _sleeping_ with him," Jou pointed out, staring at the television screen as he continued to flip through the channels.

"Maybe not when we're in the room next door. I give them the rest of the week before they end up rooming together."

"Are you making a bet?"

Kazuma grinned, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Here's the bet: if the two of them spend at least _one_ night in the same bed on this trip—whether it be sleeping or things of another nature—I win. If they don't, you win. Simple."

"Alright, but what's the point?"

"If you win—which you won't—I'll get you another date with Kujaku."

Jou grinned, hearts filling his chocolate orbs. "And if I lose?" he asked, not even comprehending the question.

"_When_ I win, you have to go to school in a girl's uniform," Kazuma grinned as Jou's face faltered, images of Kujaku Mai crashing down around him.

"A _girl's_ uniform? Not a chance in the burning pits of Hades."

"We'll see about that."

- - -

Anzu yawned, slowly opening her sapphire eyes to the dimness of her room. She blinked a few times, slowly rising from her bed and walking toward the doors leading to the balcony. She slid the curtains from the glass, light immediately illuminating the room.

"I guess it's safe to say I probably overslept," she said to herself, looking down at the street below.

"Yeah, and we're hungry. Come on Mazaki, get your girlish stuff done so we can all go eat," Jou grumbled from her door. "Unless you don't mind Honda being the only one waiting for you."

Anzu rolled her eyes, shoving Jou from her room. "I'll be ready to go in ten minutes. Sheesh, you could have just woken me up."

"Honda doesn't appreciate our methods of awakening," Jou mumbled, rubbing his stomach. "Thanks to his _wonderful_ kendo practice, he still punches as hard as a rock."

"Kicks even harder," Kazuma groaned, rubbing the right side of his stomach.

"You guys should have known I wasn't just going to open my eyes; everyone reacts in their own ways to—"

Anzu couldn't make out the rest of the sentence as a loud shuffling of feet and a series of punches and shouts could be heard. She rolled her eyes, opening the door an exact ten minutes later. Before she could even make it out of her room, she noticed the position the three boys were in.

Kazuma was kneeling on the ground holding Honda's arms in place while Jou sat on his stomach, his hands covering Honda's mouth. Finding his arms out of use, his legs were kicking and trying to raise him from the ground. This, of course, did not look anything like the actual description.

"Well, it's nice to see you boys maturing at your proper rate," she mumbled, stepping over them. Her timing could not have been more off.

At the precise moment she lifted her foot to step over them, Honda's knee had gone up to hit Jou, which resulted in Jou's leg hitting Anzu's. And, like the walls of Jericho, Anzu tumbled down. However, instead of landing atop them, she landed beside them. Jou's body was still in motion, placing his body sprawled across both Anzu and Honda, his head landing on Anzu's chest—most uncomfortable for both the girl and the blonde. Especially after Honda found a burst of strength and pummeled his best friend.

- - -

Anzu flushed glancing down at her breakfast plate. The morning episode had happened fifteen minutes prior, but it still rang fresh in her mind. Out of every emotion she felt, remorse was the strongest for Jou had a rather large bruise on his upper arm and more than likely, on his chest.

It wasn't that the fight had really been a violent or possessive one, but more of a friendly yet keep-your-hands-and-face-off one. Nevertheless, Kazuma had pulled her away before she had seen any damage being done to the blonde boy. Of course, the moment they made it to the elevator, he started commenting on the situation. And the fact he had asked Jou a question, when he and Honda finally joined them, about the episode and the "softness of Mazaki's chest" was what brought the flush to Anzu's face and the clenched fist to Honda's hand. It didn't help that the conversation was heading to the fact the two of them hadn't returned until rather late.

"So, Honda, is Jou the only one who can answer my question, or can you answer more?" Kazuma asked curiously, glancing slyly at Anzu.

Honda growled, dropping his fist to the table and causing a slight thud to resound through the room. "That is none of your business Kaz'."

"A'ight, let's just forget it ever happened. Although this bruise will try to tell me otherwise. Just, don't remind me where my head landed on Honda's girlfriend," Jou begged, shaking his blonde mane.

"Was it _that_ bad?" Anzu asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow.

Jou froze. Like a deer caught in the headlights, he was caught in Anzu's question. He obviously couldn't answer in the affirmative because that would result in Honda pummeling him more for "saying something bad about Anzu." But he obviously couldn't answer in the negative because that would result in Honda pummeling him _and_ who knows how Anzu would react to either answer.

Honestly, he hadn't minded too much since he _did_ like her, but one thing was certain: she wasn't Kujaku Mai. "I'm trying to respect ya even though you're a girl, so I'm not going to answer."

"For once, a smart response Jou," Kazuma applauded, jokingly clapping his hands. "I'm _very_ impressed."

"Ha. Ha. Funny."

"Oh, by the way, you two lovebirds, Jou and I made a bet last night that lies in your hands. We can't tell you what it is until the trip is over. But, I'm almost certain I'll win."

"I can hardly wait to find out," Honda replied dryly. "By the way, Anzu and I are going to the coast today, so you two are going to have to find something else to do."

"What do you plan to do when you get there?" Jou asked curiously.

"Pervert," Anzu muttered, flicking some butter at him and hitting him directly on the nose.

"Whatever Anzu wants."

"Lovebirds," Jou mumbled, wiping the butter off his face. "Just don't forget the concert tonight. There are some great American artists that are supposed to be there."

Thirty minutes later, tickets tucked away, Anzu and Honda were making their way down the street to the metro that would take them to the beach. Unknown to them, they walked past the building of what was once the most powerful weapons producer in the world: Kaiba Corporation.

From his office on the sixty-fourth floor, Kaiba Seto could almost swear he saw the same girl form the café. He could almost swear she was the same girl who caused him to think of his long deceased mother; the same girl who would impact his life more than he could imagine.

- - -

"Don't you just love how the sand feels beneath your feet?" Anzu questioned, tilting her head at the boy beside her.

Honda blinked, glancing down at his girlfriend. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm surprised how warm it is today," she commented.

"You're wearing a coat. The only part of your body _not_ covered is your feet," Honda replied, showing her the shoes and socks he held in one hand.

"But it feels like summer because I'm on a beach, walking in the sand. Honestly, I never would have imagined it quite like this. I mean, you hang out with the one guy I could never imagine myself being in the same room with and the other guy who is the kind of guy who makes me angry. And then, there's you…"

"What about me?"

Anzu paused, tilting her head. "You're just…" she trailed off, scrunching her face in contemplation. "You're just you."

Honda raised a brow, glancing at her skeptically. "Of course; the most intelligent girl I've ever met has such a way with words."

"Well it's true. There's no one else like you. I mean, considering the people you hang out with, I thought you'd be a real jerk. I didn't know you'd—"

"Like you? Fall head over heels for you? There's a lot you don't know Anzu," he interrupted.

Anzu sighed, grabbing her shoes from Honda. "There's a lot you don't know as well."

"Then let's get started. You know more about me than I do about you. Sit," he commanded, dropping to the ground. Without waiting for her confirmation, he pulled her down to his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "What don't I know about you?"

"Well, there are my hopes and my dreams."

"To become a famous dancer."

"I have more dreams than just that. But I don't even know _yours_," she frowned.

"Then we'll get to the deeper things later. What about your life history. You know I was in a gang and why I moved to Muko. What about you? Or have you grown up in Muko your entire life?" he asked curiously. "I want to know every little detail about you."

"My father was in the war," she said quietly, her eyes gazing across the ocean.

Honda smiled softly, resting his chin upon her shoulder. "So was mine. We're both lucky they made it home."

Anzu swallowed, closing her eyes. "Yeah," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek and falling onto Honda's hand.

"Anzu?"

"Taji isn't my father Hiroto," she sighed. "My father died in the war. I was so young, I hardly remember him."

"But you look so much like Mazaki-san."

"Amazing, isn't it? I would have kept my father's name, but I was still fairly young when my mom remarried. The only thing Taji-san wanted was for me to take his name. He wanted us to be like a family, but he'll never be my father. It's crazy when I think about it because he's been in my life longer than my father was. But…I just can't help but feel—"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain," Honda whispered, holding her tighter. "I'm sorry Anzu-chan, I'm so sorry."

"At least your dad came home, right?" she asked, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"So, back to dreams. What are yours?"

Honda bit his lip, mulling it over in his head. He knew what he wanted out of life; what he'd always wanted to do. He loved kendo, he loved his bike, and now he was falling in love with Anzu, but there was one thing he always dreamed, one thing he always wanted: to be just like his father. How could he tell the girl he was dating, whose father was killed in the war that he wanted to join the forces? _Especially_ when there was a threat of another war? And considering his graduation was only four months away…

His thoughts trailed off. "Well…"

"You can tell me the truth you know. You don't have to lie because you think I won't want you to," she interrupted, smiling softly. "I know why you're doing kendo. It isn't just to give you somewhere to fight and keep you from a gang."

"So it's that easy to figure out?"

"Honda, you love fighting for a cause. Besides, you already told me."

"I did?" he asked in surprise.

"Well…no, but Jou told me. He said the three of you plan to do the same thing after about a year out of school," she said matter-of-factly. "It's not like I'll be upset just because my father was killed in a war. War is evil, that's obvious; it is men like you that make the world a better place."

"Men like me…so I'm a man, not a boy?"

"Don't push it," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Like this?" he questioned, pinning her beneath him on the sand.

"Honda Hiroto, we are in public," Anzu chastised.

"So?" he asked, kissing her gently. "Let them watch. But maybe you didn't realize no one is around."

Anzu flushed. "I think I take back what I said about you being a man."

"You might take _that_ back in a minute." With that, he covered her lips with his in a heated kiss that was grounds to get any person of any age expulsion from school.

- - -

Kaiba Seto growled, slamming his fist down on his desk. He hadn't been in complete control for long, but he knew how to get things done. As long as Mokuba was unaware of how he treated his employees, everything would be fine.

He was living a double life: loving and caring around his brother; heartless and ruthless around his employees. But he could justify his actions. The business world was a cold-hearted world; only the strong survived. In this case, Kaiba _had_ to be strong. Changing the direction of the company was causing him to take a fairly bold stand.

He despised war and everything involving it. Weapons, in particular. Of all the things he may have wanted from life, the one thing he wanted most of all was to keep his brother smiling. And if he could get Kaiba Corporation flying again, only in the gaming field, that smile would always be there. That was enough to keep him going.

He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk. Only seventeen and running what Americans would call a multi-million dollar business. To think it hadn't even begun to fly yet.

Kaiba smirked, crossing his arms and closing his navy eyes. He had everything he needed: money, security, and his brother. Nothing could make him want anything more. So he believed.

"Mister Kaiba," a quiet voice spoke through the intercom on his phone.

"What?" he growled, snapped from his reverie by his secretary.

"I have your ticket for tonight."

Kaiba smirked. Her voice was shaky. "Good. Don't lose it or you'll lose your job." He disconnected the phone, closing his eyes once more.

He didn't know why he had requested a ticket, but he was going to use it regardless. He had a thing or two to show his classmates, especially the little twerp Motou Yuugi.

- - -

"There are a lot of people here," Anzu yelled over the noise to Honda as they approached the mass of people going through the lines into the large auditorium.

"Just stay close," he replied, grasping her hand tighter as they were pushed and shoved closer to the entrance.

There was noise everywhere, and even more people than there was noise. There were high school students and young adults, and the occasional pre-teen. There were the extremists with their spiked and dyed hair and the mellow in their plain clothes and solemn expressions. And there were those who had purchased tickets or those who had won them.

"How will we ever find anyone in this mess?" Anzu questioned Honda once they had made it through the line and into the halls before the auditorium.

Honda shook his head, glancing at the remaining ticket stub. As long as Jou and Kazuma were at the place printed on the tickets, then they'd meet them. Otherwise, they'd have to wait until they returned to the hotel.

"I think we're over this way," he said, pulling Anzu with him as he headed to an entrance to their right.

The auditorium was fairly large with seats going from the ground to the high balconies. It was half an oval in shape with the letters _KC_ painted in black graffiti behind the stage. The seats were slabs of concrete with cushions and numbers corresponding to buyers' tickets. They had no backs to them. Chances were attendees would be standing the majority of the time anyway. In front of the stage was an empty pit, blocked off by guards and red rope. Only the elite and the lucky would get that close to the stage.

"Okay, according to our tickets, we have access to the pit," Honda said, stopping behind a small rail that separated seats from the pit. "Our seats are here, but we can also go in there. We should wait for Jou and Kaz."

"I can't believe we're this close. I'm so excited and I don't even know who we're going to hear," Anzu exclaimed, dropping down to one of the cushions.

"Hey, you made it," Jou yelled from the pit, waving. He jogged up to the rail and grinned at Anzu. "Why don't you two come down here? Our seats aren't as cool as being right in front of the stage."

"Where's Kaz?" Honda asked.

"Dude, he's practically touching the stage. We gotta get up there before it's all filled."

"Let's go!" Anzu grinned, grasping Honda's hand and rushing toward one of the guards beside the red rope. They presented their tickets and they were in.

From a back entrance, a young man with neatly done hair, black pants, a black shirt, and a silver white trench coat entered the pit. He was alone and there was no expression of excitement on his face. He scanned the crowd, finding exactly the person he was searching for. Early, as well, for the music wouldn't begin for another ten minutes. He was surprised at how empty the pit was for so close to the start until he looked toward the guards and noticed the line that had formed.

He smirked, shoving his own ticket into his pocket. He hadn't needed it, but it was good to have incase some fool did not know who he was. He walked calmly, heading for the person he spotted. It was time to start.

"I'm surprised you didn't get a balcony seat so you could actually see," he stated coolly, not bothering to look at the boy he stood beside.

The boy was startled, jumping slightly as he turned to the owner of the voice. "Kaiba, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were into music like this," he said, tilting his head slightly.

Kaiba scoffed, giving the boy a quick glance. He was shorter than most, standing at only 153 centimeters. His hair, spiking up in shades of reddish purple and black with blonde bangs scattered about added to his height. But Kaiba stood much taller at 186 centimeters. The attire of the boy was the typical high school uniform. Blue pants and a blue blazer. The only difference in his appearance now from his appearance at the school was the blazer was unbuttoned, revealing a black shirt beneath. Around his neck was a black choker and hanging down in what Kaiba believed to be horrible fashion was an upside-down golden pyramid with a strange symbol on it. When they were younger, the boy had brought it to school, excited about the ancient artifact his grandfather had retrieved on an excursion to Egypt. Kaiba didn't care about such things.

"I go where I please, Yuugi," he said ignoring the formality he should have as the boy was certainly not a friend.

"I think it's great that Kaiba Corporation helped to sponsor this," Yuugi added, turning away from the taller boy and scanning the crowd. "I thought I saw Jounouchi but I must have been wrong."

Kaiba scoffed at the name, his eyes narrowing. "That rat had better not be here."

"He's not a rat anymore than you are, Kaiba," Yuugi said softly, folding his arms across his chest and frowning. "You're still upset that he beat you at that card game."

Kaiba snorted. "I had the flu."

Yuugi chuckled, shaking his head, his hair flopping side to side. "Whatever you say Kaiba."

"Where's your little friend?" he asked without curiosity.

"He went to get a drink," Yuugi shrugged.

"I meant the other one."

"Oh, she's out of town," Yuugi replied, raising a brow. "She's pretty."

"Please Yuugi, pretty is far too much an overstatement for that toad," Kaiba said dryly, turning from the boy and walking away.

Yuugi stood there, his mouth gaping open at the insult the elder boy had laid on his friend. He clenched his fists, growling under his breath. He rarely stood up to Kaiba Seto being the boy could knock him over with one light push, but when his friends were around, he had more strength with no idea where it had come from.

"What's wrong Yuugi?" a boy asked, poking his shoulder, a golden necklace with the same ancient symbol as Yuugi's pyramid hanging from his neck.

Yuugi smiled, momentarily forgetting the insult. "Nothing, Ryou."

- - -

The music had been going for over an hour. The auditorium was dripping with sweat. In front of the stage, Anzu was dancing with the three boys, feeling the music pulsating through her veins. She loved the group that was currently playing. It was like she had been transported to another dimension and placed in one she could easily grow used to. Loud music, dancing, screams and cheers from the crowd. For a moment, if she closed her eyes, it was like she was living out a dream.

Before she knew what was happening, the eyes of the lead singer were on her. An interested expression crossed his face as he hit the last note of the song, bringing loud cheers from the audience. He grinned, scanning the audience.

"This next song will require help from someone in the audience," he said into the microphone, thousands of girls across the auditorium screaming in excitement. "You," he said, pointing at Anzu.

Anzu froze, her eyes meeting his. She swallowed, pointing at herself and seeing the singer nod. She slightly shook her head intending to decline, but she couldn't stop the crowd from pushing her to a staircase leading up to the stage. Before she knew it, the lights were on her, as were all the jealous eyes of the girls and the curious eyes of the boys.

"And your name would be?" the singer asked, holding the microphone out to her.

"A-Anzu," she squeezed out, blinking her eyes against the spotlights.

"Do you know _Field of Innocence_, Anzu?" he asked, smiling at her nod. "Do you sing?" Anzu's eyes widened considerably as she furiously shook her head no. "Do you dance?"

She paused, her breath increasing. There was no way this man was asking her to dance on stage in front of everyone while he sang. Still, she was curious, so she nodded her head.

"Would you like to dance to this song?" he asked, looking out at the audience and encouraging them to encourage her.

Chants for her to dance rang in her ears. She couldn't say no. So she said yes and found herself in the center of the stage between two choreographed dancers while the singer went off to the side. The song wasn't fast paced like the songs before it. It was slightly mellow and solemn, reminiscing on the days of innocence. She had danced to it many times alone in her room. As long as she closed her eyes, shut out the thousands of people in the stands, she could do this. _Dear God, don't let me fall flat on my face. It's all Kazuma needs, and the rest of the world, to make my life a living hell. Although he does a good job already, he has lightened up. Just please…do not let me fall._

Kaiba blinked, leaning against the rail as the song started and the two professional dancers began their dance. It wasn't until the lyrics began that the girl who had been unwillingly dragged to the stage began to move. Her movement was deliberate yet smooth, flowing easily with the words. To his eyes, it was as if she had practiced the dance for hours. He really wasn't too far off, though each time she had danced to the song, the moves had changed.

He couldn't believe the girl dancing on that stage was the same girl who had thrown a wet napkin at his face the night before in the café. He narrowed his eyes at the memory, although something within found it slightly amusing. No doubt he _did_ deserve her actions, but he would never admit it. After all, he was Kaiba Seto, young CEO of Kaiba Corporation. He didn't take those kinds of actions from anyone, especially a _female_. But he couldn't stop the chuckle that came from his lips. Even with the sounds of the words and music reverberating off the walls as the building was designed to do, he heard the chuckle and found the sound foreign to his ears.

As he continued to watch Anzu dance, an odd sensation coursed through his veins. She seemed to be everywhere he went, as if some force beyond his necessary control was pushing them together. He snarled at the thought. He was like a demon of the night, though that contrasted greatly to the image his brother held of him. With the spotlights illuminating her body, this girl, this _Anzu_, looked like an image of heaven; she simply looked like an angel.

The song was on its last verse and the two friends were disappointed by this thought. The girl the singer had brought on stage was beautiful. Yuugi's eyes had remained on her the entire time, an odd sense of familiarity in his mind, as if he had met the girl before. His friend, Ryou, did not have the same experience, but one of awe at the way her chestnut hair freely swayed with her body. In his eyes, her very soul was making a connection with anyone willing to connect.

"She's really pretty," Yuugi said to his friend, nudging him and snapping him from his trance.

"Huh? Yeah," Ryou replied, his cheeks heating up slightly. "Shiz would have a fit if she knew you said that. Then again, she's pretty much obsessed with you."

Yuugi flushed, nudging his friend again. "It's not like that."

"Whatever." Ryou grinned, returning to his previous trance-like state.

Throughout the entire time she had been on stage dancing, the three boys she had come to Kyoto with were stunned. Kazuma more than Honda and Jou.

Since the day she had come to their school, he had always pictured her as a nerd—a girl who couldn't peel her nose away from a book if her life depended on it—someone who spent all their time studying and had no life, no other interest. Now he was beginning to realize how wrong he had been, though he was certain he wouldn't admit it. As Anzu danced, he turned to Honda and raised his brow suggestively as he looked from his friend to the girl on stage and back again.

Kazuma's actions went unnoticed by Honda. He was too entranced with his girlfriend dancing like no one was watching her. When the song ended, the crowd erupted into a series of applause. Anzu's face reddened with embarrassment as the singer side hugged her and proceeded to applaud her along with the crowd.

"Wow Mazaki, I didn't know you had taken lessons in seduction," Kazuma commented, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

Anzu growled, slapping him. "Shut up."

"I thought you were amazing," Honda commented, kissing her cheek.

Anzu smiled, the red in her face beginning to drain. "Thank you." She looked at Jou, her brows lifting in question.

Jou stood there, his mouth hanging open, a thin trail of drool coming out the right. His eyes were glazed over as he seemed to be off in a faraway land. His body still faced the stage.

"Um, Jou?" she asked, pinching his arm.

He jumped, blinking rapidly and wiping the drool with the back of his hand. "Uh, wow A-erm, Mazaki," he stuttered, correcting himself before he dared to use her given name. "That was—"

"You were drooling over her?" Honda asked, his eyes narrowing. "First this morning, now this."

"Here we go again," Anzu muttered, shaking her head. A new band had taken the stage and had already begun its first song. Her eyes were traveling over the auditorium, particularly the pit. She noted the different hair styles, the different heights, the different fashion senses, and the ratio of boys to girls. As she continued to scan the crowd that filled the pit, she saw a somewhat familiar figure leaning against the rail, his arms folded across his chest and a look on his face like he owned the place.

She took in his appearance. Tall, muscular, fairly handsome, and probably rich by the clothing he wore and the necklace which lay flat against his chest. She recognized him instantly as the man she had encountered in the café. The rude one she had thrown the wet napkin at. Before she could turn away, she knew he had seen her. Their eyes met. Navy ice against sapphire gem.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Authoress Notes**_

I'm pretty sure no amount of apology or explanation will suffice for my lack of updates. I only recently realized it had nearly been two years. I do plan to finish this story. I will finish this story. And its sequel. Format is as always, important notes will be after the story. However, I need to mention that having now been to Japan, I went back and changed some things. Instead of traveling to Kyoto, they went to Osaka. Actually, I think that's all I changed. Please enjoy this update! Again, my apologies!

* * *

_**Missing Pieces**_

_by Sakura Mitsukai_

**Chapter Six**

* * *

She ran as quickly as she could to the restroom, the embarrassment hitting her full force. _He_ had seen her. Oh but naturally he would see her—_every_ teenager in Osaka _had_ to be crammed into that auditorium. Why wouldn't he see her? Certainly he didn't remember her. But the look in his gaze when their eyes met spoke otherwise. So, she had quickly excused herself to the restroom, her face burning red.

She shouldn't be embarrassed; he had deserved the wet napkin. No, that isn't what caused her face to turn red. It was the dancing on the stage, his eyes watching her. She shuddered at this thought. _Oh Anzu, what have you done?_

She sighed as the restroom door closed behind her. She couldn't hide here too long, but perhaps her face would cool off and he wouldn't be there when she returned. _It's crowded. By the time I get back, it will be next to impossible for him to find me. Yeah. Okay. Breathe._

She took a deep breath, glancing at herself in the mirror. Why was she getting so flustered over this stranger? Sure, he was attractive, but that couldn't be it. But the look in his eyes had startled her. Scared her enough to run.

She shook her head and pushed open the door to the restroom, her eyes closed for a moment. But that moment alone was much too long because when she opened them, she collided into the very person she wanted to avoid.

He sneered, pressing his hands firmly on her shoulders and putting an arm's length of distance between the two of them. "Stalking me?" he asked, his eyes narrowed, a strange glimmer hidden behind the ice.

"As if," she mumbled, her face tinting pink, though she was sure it was from anger.

Kaiba grinned, thinking of the many things he could do to the girl, most of them vulgar and cruel. Then he frowned, shaking most thoughts from his mind. He wasn't a vulgar person, usually. And cruel did not fit his description either. He was steadfast, strong, and didn't put up with flakes—that's how he'd describe himself. Definitely not vulgar and cruel.

"So then tell me something," he said, pulling her closer to him, his hot breath tickling her ear. His smirk grew as he saw her face redden further.

"What?" she squeaked out, highly annoyed, though unable to truly portray her feelings.

"Why do I see you everywhere I go?" he whispered, mentally laughing at the deep red that found its way to her face. It wasn't meant to sound like a cheesy pick-up line he had heard in American comedies, but that was definitely how it had sounded. Regardless, it seemed to serve its purpose.

It wasn't that he found her attractive. But she looked like his long-deceased mother. And simply for that, she deserved to be tortured somewhat.

Anzu couldn't speak. She knew she should run, and she tried, but his iron grip never let go of her shoulders. "I need to go," she said calmly, the red in her face turning to anger.

"One more thing, then," Kaiba growled, lifting her chin. He wasn't sure what was overtaking him, but it would certainly leave this girl in a state of shock; and he had been curious what it would feel like. And if she ever learned who he was, she should dare to feel privileged that he had even bothered to _look_ at her. This mere action would leave her flustered and frustrated for weeks.

He leaned in quickly and captured her lips with his own in a rough kiss. What he failed to take into consideration were the boys she had traveled with—or rather, one in particular.

- - -

"I'm gonna go grab a drink or something," Jou had said minutes after Anzu had left. He had seen a slightly familiar figure turn to follow her, but he needed to see for certain. So he had discreetly followed, only getting lost once. Because of that, the scene before his eyes was playing. For a moment, he was speechless, watching as Anzu struggled to break the kiss that the taller and definitely stronger man was forcing on her.

But it didn't take too long for it to completely register in his brain. He growled, stalked up behind Anzu, and punched the man square in the jaw the very moment he pulled away for air. The action caused Anzu to jump slightly, immense shame filling her face. She was certain this was Honda. And she was certain nothing could calm him down.

"C'mere, Mazaki," the voice said as he pulled her to his side. His breathing came in short, quick paces, and his chocolate eyes seemed almost black. "Cover your ears," he said, before throwing a string of curses at the man who had kissed her.

She didn't cover her ears, but the words didn't register in her mind. All she could think of was Honda. How would he react?

"Do you know who you're talking to, you dumb mutt?"

"I know who you are," Jou snarled, placing Anzu behind him. "I know _exactly_ who you are." With that, he sent another punch to the man, this time, to his stomach.

He went flying, his back landing on the ground. He growled, rising quickly, not bothering to shake the dirt that had probably fused itself to his white trench coat. No matter, either he'd make the mutt pay, or he'd buy a new one. He raised his fist, catching Jou slightly off guard. The contact to his cheek bone didn't seem to phase him.

"Something you should know," he grinned lopsidedly. "My old man does the same thing. And it's pretty weak." He punched the man again, only sending him back a few steps.

"Something you should know," the man snarled, cracking his knuckles. "I have a—"

"Jounouchi!"

The small yell caused the two fighting teens to pause and glance in the direction the voice had come from. Jou's eyes nearly doubled in size. Was that—

"Argh," he groaned, doubling over from the kick to his chest.

"Jou!" Anzu yelled, glaring at the man. "I don't care who you are. I don't care what you are! But that—"

She blinked. He was gone. She looked around before shaking her head and returning her attention to Jou. Beside him was a fairly short boy with huge spiky hair. The two of them seemed to be laughing about something.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, tilting her head.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine. Nothing like my old man," Jou joked, wincing a little. His right eye was swelling, and his vision had decided to blur on him, but he knew who the boy was. There was no mistaking that hair. Or that terrible pyramid he wore around his neck. "How ya doin', Yuug?" he mumbled, moving to the wall to lean against it.

"I'm good," the boy answered. He glanced at the girl with Jounouchi, smiled, and offered his hand. "Motou Yuugi."

"Mazaki Anzu. How do you know…" she trailed off, glancing at Jou.

"Ma sis…how is she?" he asked, not bothering to let Yuugi answer the question from Anzu.

"She's doing well. She's in Hokkaido right now."

"Ah, good. You keepin' your eye out for her?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Jou and I went to elementary and began middle school together before his parents—before he and his dad moved to Tokyo. Actually, the three of us went to school together," Yuugi shrugged, nodding his head in the direction Kaiba had recently been.

"So you know him? Who is he?"

"Mazaki, don't bother with him. If you ever see him, turn da other way, got it?" Jou growled, causing Anzu to nod. "He's trash."

"Jou—"

"No, Yuug, it's true. I'll neva forgive him for what he did to ma sis."

Yuugi sighed, knowing the topic was moot. Nothing could change Jou's opinion of Kaiba. Nothing could change what Kaiba had done, and essentially, caused. He glanced at Anzu once more before rising. "I should get back home. Grandpa is probably waiting for me."

"Good to see ya, Yuug."

"You know where I live. Drop in sometime." With that, the short teen turned his back and disappeared down the same hall he had come from.

"Hey, Mazaki," Jou started, rising to his feet and helping Anzu rise to hers. "Let's keep this secret from Honda, 'kay? He doesn't need to know 'bout da kiss."

Anzu swallowed, nodding her head slowly. Jou was right. Honda didn't need to know. But she wondered if that would stop him from finding out.

- - -

Kaiba growled, slamming his fist into the already broken mirror. After Yuugi had shown up, he quickly left the concert. He didn't need to deal with a classmate giving him some speech on how violence never solves anything—as he was certain he'd done for Jounouchi.

He growled again, cursing under his breath. _That mutt!_ He had hated Jounouchi from the day he'd met him—a cocky, blonde fourth grader who had transferred in from the United States. It was during that year that everything began to change. He was still at the orphanage with his brother when he met Jou. Perhaps he was slightly jealous that he still had both his parents. _Ha, jealous._ Perhaps not.

The two of them never got along, though back then, he had gotten along fairly well with Yuugi. That was probably the reason he was still somewhat cordial to the short, overly-forgiving kid. The three of them were a group of "friends," though Kaiba only hung out with Jou because Yuugi hung out with Jou. Perhaps he was jealous that the one friend he had also had another close friend. _I do not get jealous._ Or perhaps not.

Whatever the reasons for his hatred of Jou, he had created a plan to ruin his friendship with Yuugi. He wasn't such a bad kid back then. He had merely lost everything except his brother, and he wanted to secure his friendship with Yuugi. He had to make sure that no one took his friend away. That was why he had done what he did. And he didn't regret it. Even though it strained his friendship with Yuugi, it didn't matter. It was only one month after that when Yuugi left for Osaka City due to his mother's failing health. And it didn't seem like long after that when Kaiba Gozuboro adopted him and his brother, Mokuba. How he had put up with Jou for nearly a year, he wasn't sure. But it took him that long to secure his plan. And he didn't regret using Jou's own sister against him.

He closed his eyes, turning sharply from the mirror. It was never his fault his plan had spun out of control. That family was a mess waiting to fall apart. He had merely been a pawn to help it along. Regardless of what he did, he had gotten rid of Jou. Instead of strengthening his friendship with Yuugi, Yuugi somehow knew the truth. And the friendship they had began to disappear. It wasn't Yuugi's fault. And Kaiba was certain it wasn't his own. As far as he was concerned, he had just been a misunderstood boy.

He never intended for Jou's parents to divorce. His eyes flashed open. He was no longer the pawn on the chessboard. He set the pieces now. Jou's family problems were _not_ his fault.

- - -

"It figures Ma would make sure she was in Hokkaido during break. Long as she's far from me," Jou muttered under his breath as the teens entered a small and somewhat shady shop off a nearly deserted street.

After the events near the restrooms, Jou and Anzu rejoined Honda and Kazuma. Not much explanation was needed for Jou's black eye except that he'd gotten into a fight. They kept the word of Anzu's kiss with Kaiba secret. And no matter how often she asked, Jou refused to tell her his name. He said she was better off forgetting him entirely, and she decided she would try.

They left the concert on foot, the night air filled with excitement. On their way to the hotel, they took a back street, and that is how they found this little shop. It appeared to be a normal convenience shop on the outside, and even on the inside, except for the pungent smell of hashish, and the attempt to rid it with too much incense, hanging in the air.

Kazuma and Jou headed straight for the cold beverages, gleaming at the cheap price of sake. Greedily, they grabbed twelve bottles and proceeded to the register, grabbing various cheap snack items on the way. By the time they did reach the register, they had more than enough food items to fill four bags, not to mention how many bags it would take to carry the sake.

Without bothering to ask for their ID to see if they were old enough to purchase sake, let alone drink it, the cashier rang their items and bagged them, giving the teens six bags to carry to the hotel. "Come back soon," she said as they left, Kazuma carrying the sake, Jou and Honda carrying the other bags.

"I'm surprised they didn't want you ID, what with all that sake you bought," Anzu commented as they made their way down the back street to what she hoped was a main road, and one close to their hotel. She needed to get some sleep and forget about the kiss from the stranger.

Fifteen minutes passed in silence—at least, to Anzu. She was engrossed in her thoughts to the point that she completely missed the conversation among the guys.

"Such a space case," Kazuma muttered, glancing at Honda. "Why does she interest you again? Remember what I said?"

"I remember, and I disagree," Honda replied. "You saw her dancing. You know there's more to her than—"

"Than what? 'Meets the eye'?" Kazuma laughed, looking toward the girl who was obviously lost in thought. He may not have been the smartest guy around, but he knew how to put one and one together on most days. And something inside him _knew_ her strange and quiet behavior most definitely connected to what had caused Jou's black eye. _No matter. Just a little sake…_

"You didn't hear a word I said."

"Eh…heh…" Kazuma shrugged.

"I swear, Kaz'," Honda sighed, glad to see their hotel was right across the street. He wasn't sure how they had managed to find their way, but he was thankful nonetheless. He was tired of Kazuma's questions about Anzu—especially when he'd already answered them at least ten times each.

It wasn't long before the four teens had reached their suite. Anzu quietly slipped into her room without a word to the guys and leaned against the door. She couldn't stand keeping the kiss a secret, but she wanted to figure it out for herself. Certainly that man was just messing around. Like a perfect stranger—well, not exactly perfect and not quite a stranger—would kiss a girl he didn't know. But there was something in that kiss that made her mind swim. If only she could figure it out.

- - -

"And I say again, you sure know how to pick them," Kaz snorted, causing Jou to follow suit. The look on Honda's face as Anzu completely ignored him and went to her room was priceless.

"I don't get it," Honda grumbled, grabbing a bottle of sake and dropping to the couch.

"Hey, are you gonna—nevermind," Jou said, grabbing his own bottle of sake as Honda had already taken a few swigs from the bottle he was holding.

"Like I said, she's just good for a few things. Use them and lose them, that's my motto," Kazuma nodded, opening his own bottle of sake.

"Nah, she's…different," Honda muttered, frustrated. He knew something had happened with Anzu, and if she wasn't going to tell him, then he'd get it from his best friend.

She had been acting strangely the minute she and Jou returned. And the fact that both of them wanted to leave the concert when there were still a few groups to go only added to the idea in Honda's mind that something was up. This was confirmed when he had reached for her hand, and she pulled it away.

"Jou, what the hell happened?" Honda grumbled, slamming his bottle on the small table.

Jou searched his mind for a viable explanation that would appease Honda, yet not be anywhere near the truth. It was his idea to keep the kiss with Kaiba a secret. It would be up to him to make sure it stayed that way. "Ah, you know how people at concerts get," he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

At Honda's glare, he continued, hoping his story made enough sense to convince him. "Well, there was this guy, see? And he uh, said some stuff to Mazaki that I overhead, so I pummeled him. Anyway, I guess she feels kinda bad 'bout it or somethin'. Ya know how girls get. They take these things personal."

"She doesn't get like that when Kaz' makes comments, so why some stranger?"

"I resent that. Mazaki and I have an understanding."

"Ah, well, I didn't say they were bad things. I think she's just worried you'll get upset."

"So he was hitting on her?" Honda asked curiously. His eyes flashed slightly, but he wasn't too angry. The guy would be an idiot _not_ to hit on her.

"Ah, well, I guess ya could say dat," Jou stammered, his words breaking slightly.

"Gee Jou, having problems keeping your story straight?" Kazuma asked, smirking. He would unravel his friend's story quickly. "I guess you must have interrupted something good to get an eye like that."

"Ah…I just…ya know…defended her honor. Guy fought back. No big deal," Jou muttered, cracking his knuckles. Anger surged through his veins as he pictured Kaiba's face. Honestly, he was glad Kaiba had kissed Anzu. It had given him a good enough present reason to punch him—something he'd wanted to do for at least eight years.

"Forget it. I'm going in," Honda said, rising to his feet and walking to Anzu's door, sake in hand. He didn't bother to knock, though he knew he should. Instead, he opened the door, glad to find it unlocked. As he closed it behind him, he locked it, Kazuma and Jou's laughter reaching his ears along with the sound of the television. Anzu, however, didn't seem to be anywhere in the dark room. If it wasn't for the rustling curtain to the balcony, he might have worried.

"Hi," Anzu said softly as Honda dropped to the ground beside her. The chill of the air brushed past them, and he saw her shiver slightly.

"Talking to me now?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Anzu ignored his comment, enjoying the warmth from his arm.

"So, care to tell me what happened?" he asked, motioning for her to take the sake. "Try it."

Anzu shrugged, taking a sip of the sake. It wasn't bad, so she took a mouthful and swallowed, enjoying the strange sensation it gave on her throat. "What do you mean, 'what happened'?"

"Well, Jou already told me, but I wanted to hear it from you."

Anzu's eyes widened considerably at his words. "He said he wouldn't say anything," she whispered softly, taking a long gulp of the sake. So Honda knew. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Honda asked, laughing lightly. "It's not your fault you're beautiful."

"What?" Anzu asked, looking down at the sake bottle, a slight blush on her face.

"You can't control who—"

"It was an accident! I didn't know he was going to kiss me! One minute, I accidentally bump into him. The next, he's kissing me. I tried to break it, I really did, but he was so strong," Anzu cried, tears streaming down her face. "Jou said he wouldn't say anything because we didn't want you to get angry. And he beat him up for you. I didn't know he was going to kiss me! I don't even know him!"

Honda blinked, all the words lost except for the word "kiss." His face twitched a bit before he lost his composure. "Jounouchi Katsuya!" he yelled out in anger.

Anzu swallowed, suddenly realizing her error. _Stupid Anzu! Jou didn't tell him! You did!_ She glanced at Honda's trembling form and dried the tears from her eyes. "Sake?" she asked him as she slowly handed him the bottle.

Honda merely stared at her, at the lips that had said the word "sake." Without a word, he pulled her to him and kissed her, the sake still sweet on her tongue. Before he knew it, he had pinned her down and the sake bottle had fallen over.

"Everything okay out there?" Jou's voice called from the window of the twin bedroom.

Honda blinked, pulling away from Anzu. Her face was flushed and she was panting. Quickly, he placed another kiss on her lips, this time gentle and soft. Then, he rose to his feet and stalked through her room to the room next door.

"Jounouchi Katsuya!" Anzu heard him yell.

She slowly sat up and reached for the sake bottle. "Well, I'll have some more." And with that, she finished off the bottle, drowning out the memories of the stranger's kiss and her own betrayal of the secret.

- - -

A few days passed, the memory of the kiss far from Anzu's mind. Jou's eye had, for the most part, returned to normal. And the teens had decided to explore Osaka. Or rather, they decided to visit Universal Studios Japan, which they found fairly easily.

"So I'm thinking we start with Jurassic Park, the ride," Kazuma suggested, glancing up from his map to the group. Why he decided to be in charge, he wasn't sure. "How about it, Mazaki?" he asked, as if he were issuing a challenge. Ah yes, this was the reason why: Mazaki Anzu.

Anzu swallowed, looking at the picture on the map in Kazuma's hands. She wasn't fearless, though she was certain nothing could ever compare to the jump she had been a part of on Honda's bike. But Kazuma was challenging her. She couldn't back down. "Sounds fun," she said, holding her head high. The boys chuckled, particularly Kazuma.

For one reason or another, he seemed to be in an unusually good mood. He had even made small conversation with Anzu as they took the subway to the station nearby. This did not go unnoticed as odd by any of them, including Kazuma himself. He couldn't exactly place his finger on it, but something about Anzu almost drew him in. He attributed it to his not having a girl in over four months.

"And after that, we'll head to 'Hollywood' to ride the coaster there," Kazuma decided, leading the group to the chosen ride.

"Kaz', you sleep okay?" Jou asked, knocking on Kazuma's head with his hand. "Brain transplant? Too much bleach?"

Kazuma brushed Jou's hand away and glared at his blonde friend. "What are you talking about, moron?"

"Maybe not. You're being strange," he shrugged. "How many fingers am I holdin' up?"

Before Jou could even lift his hand, Kazuma answered. "Two. Don't even bother."

"How did you…" Jou asked bewildered. He had planned to hold up two fingers, but he hadn't made any motion with his hand at all.

Honda and Anzu laughed as Kazuma stared at Jou, amazed that he could be just as thickheaded. "It's always two."

"It is?" Jou tilted his head, a flash of curled blonde hair catching his eye. He turned his head quickly, swearing he had just seen Kujaku Mai.

"You my friend are in the same boat I am. Let's pick up some chicks."

"Oh boy," Anzu mumbled, shaking her head. "Like you two could—"

"The girl thinks we can't do it," Kazuma feigned offense. The line wasn't too long, and there weren't many single, attractive women waiting. It would take an hour or two before the park was finally filled with them.

"Man, Honda and I used to get chicks all the time back in Tokyo. And when I moved to Muko with my old man, the ladies still flocked to me. And I guess to Kaz' too," Jou stated proudly, puffing out his chest.

"You _guess?"_ Kazuma asked, laughing. "Dude, the ladies flocked to us because of _me_."

"You weren't there in Tokyo, Kaz'."

"I didn't have to be. They knew you would one day meet me, so they were attracted to you. But it was because of me."

"I don't need you around to get chicks. All the ladies at the school fawn over me."

"It's not _just_ you, Jou."

"They're too scared of ya."

As the two teens battled out a pointless and impossible conversation of who was the cause of the lady attraction, Anzu turned to glance at Honda. "You used to pick up 'chicks' huh?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Ah, well…you know how teenage boys are," Honda chuckled, his face tinting slightly.

"Somehow, I just don't see you as picking up girls. It must have been Jou, you just reaped the benefits of his labor," she stated, smiling coyly. It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive—he was her boyfriend after all. It was more or less that Honda was simply too passive to _try_ to attract girls.

"She doesn't think I can pick up chicks," he stated, sounding shocked. "Then I wonder how I came to have one follow me around."

Anzu narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. "I am not a chick." She folded her arms and looked away. _I don't want to be classified with that type of girl. Is that how he sees me? Just another one of them?_

"You're right. You don't have wings and a beak."

"At least I don't look like a unicorn," she huffed, not bothering to look at him.

Honda blinked, a surprised smile on his face. "So she is still in there."

"What?"

He leaned close to her ear to whisper his answer when the line began to move forward. They climbed aboard the ride, the four of them fitting in one row, Anzu between Honda and Jou.

As they pulled the bar down to keep them secure incase the seatbelts were to somehow give out, Honda placed his hand on Anzu's and grinned at her. She smiled back before resting her head on his shoulder. Who knew how long these times would last.

There was a limited amount of time before Honda would be done with school. And with him, Jou and Kazuma. While she wouldn't admit it, she knew she would miss the blonde Americanized teen, and maybe even the bleach head—but she would _definitely_ never admit that. And with them would go Honda. Their plan, Honda had explained on the way back to the hotel from the beach, was to travel Japan, possibly even to the United States. After a year, they would all join the military air force.

At least, that was their plan. But all of Japan could sense the war brewing. It wouldn't be long before a draft was called and men would be forced to join. Anzu sighed, pulling her head away from Honda's shoulder as the boat lurched forward and the ride began. She couldn't think of such things.

As they hit their first big splash of water, the picture of her father and four of his war buddies entered her mind. She tried to remember the names he had written on the back of the photograph, but it had been over a year since she had seen the scribbled writing. _I'll look when I get back._ With that thought, she pushed the image from her mind and allowed herself to enjoy the ride.

- - -

"Everything is entirely dismantled, Sir," Roland voice crackled through the phone, bringing a satisfied smirk to Kaiba's face.

"Good. Now that it has been dismantled, and destroyed, it's time to rebuild," he said, switching lines to the intercom system. "This is a message from your employer, Kaiba Seto. There is to be a meeting held in the KC auditorium tomorrow evening at eight. Attending this meeting is absolutely mandatory. Those who do not attend will be fired. It's time for a new era of Kaiba Corporation to begin."

He cut the intercom system and leaned back in his chair, glancing around the drab office. Quickly, he rose from his chair and opened the curtains to the windows behind his desk. The light filtered in quickly, illuminating the dark walls and tile. He frowned.

Quickly, he scribbled some notes on a piece of letterhead before leaving the office. He stopped by the assistant's desk, startling her. While she was his assistant, she had never made face-to-face contact with the young CEO. The surprise on her face amused him.

"I want my office redone by tomorrow morning. Have them follow this _exactly_ or you'll all be without jobs," he said coolly, before turning from the girl and walked down the hall, his white trench coat fluttering.

Once he was in the private elevator only accessible by him, he clutched the silver necklace he wore. _This is for you, Mokuba._ Sighing, he rubbed his temples and relaxed his face. It took quite a bit of effort to keep up such a stern demeanor. It was especially impossible when Mokuba was around, which is why he did his best to keep the boy from coming to the office building.

The elevator dinged, announcing its arrival to the garage level. He closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them, his stern face had returned. He walked swiftly from the elevator, his briefcase hanging by his side. Were it not for his clothing, he was certain he could pass for mid-twenties. But he was the CEO—he could wear what he wanted.

His limousine was waiting patiently for him, though the boy inside was not. Before Kaiba could even cover half the distance from the elevator to the vehicle, the boy had opened the door and bounded out.

"Big Brother!" he called, running to the tall teen and hugging him.

Kaiba allowed his guard to fall for a second as he returned the hug to his young sibling. Almost instantaneously, it returned.

"Come on, come on!" Mokuba exclaimed, grasping Kaiba's hand and pulling him along. "You're so slow!"

Kaiba chuckled slightly, sliding into the vehicle and closing the door. "So where are you forcing me to go today?"

Mokuba grinned, his eyes dancing. "Somewhere that teens are supposed to go on days off from school."

"And what's that, _kid?_ How do you know more about being a teen than I do?" Kaiba asked in slight amusement, reclining in the seat.

"Because I watch TV," Mokuba explained, nodding his head. "If I tell you, are you going to refuse?"

Kaiba thought for a moment, the bright daylight sneaking in through the dark-tinted windows. He had to keep his brother happy. If that meant entertaining Mokuba's idea that he was not a normal teen and needed to act like one, then he would. He would just have to be sure the media never knew where they were going. One thing neither of them needed was more publicity outside the business world.

"Well?" Kaiba asked, giving his brother a pointed look.

Mokuba frowned. "Promise me you'll have fun."

Kaiba growled.

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Universal Studios Japan!" Mokuba shouted in excitement, his eyes beaming.

- - -

"Some ride, eh Mazaki?" Kazuma asked curiously, nudging her. She wobbled a little, blinking a few times. The ride wasn't that bad, but with all the bumps, twists, and turns, she felt a little shaky.

"Maybe we should get something to drink before we hit the next ride," Honda suggested, placing his hand gently on Anzu's back. "I could use some green tea."

"I could use me some honey," Jou grinned cheekily as he eyed two blonde girls with mini skirts in line at one of the drink stands.

"Make that two," Kazuma grinned, following his friend to the girls.

"Want to sit?" Honda asked Anzu, as they passed some tables and chairs. "I'll go order for you."

"I'm fine. Really," Anzu grinned. "It was just kind of crazy. My first ride like that ever."

Honda chuckled, pulling a chair out for her. "Sit here. I'll get us some green tea. Be prepared for something even crazier."

"Crazier than your friends?" she asked, motioning to the two blondes who seemed to have easily gotten the attention of the two girls.

"Ah…I'd better go make sure they don't do anything too stupid."

With that, Honda disappeared into the line.

"They're from England," Jou grinned. "And not interested in guys with brown hair," he said, lightly jabbing Honda's side.

"Voolezz vookoo shay…" Kazuma stumbled, trying to remember the phrase.

"Kaz', that's French."

The girls giggled before glancing at one another. They nodded at each other and scribbled on a napkin before handing it to Kazuma.

"Call us," one said, winking at Jou.

"Both of you," the other said, lightly kissing Kazuma on the cheek. "You're cute."

They giggled at they walked away, leaving the bleach-blonde teen staring after them. "What did I say? Do you know?"

Honda laughed, pushing them forward in line. "That's probably the most well-known French phrase, Kaz'. How do you not know it?"

"I thought that was English."

Jou laughed, jabbing his friend. "Let's call 'em tonight," he suggested, forgetting Kujaku Mai for the moment.

As they received their drinks and made their way to join Anzu before heading to their next ride, a pair of dark green eyes followed them.

He twirled strands of his black hair, before letting it go, the curl bouncing up quickly. He readjusted his red and black bandana, straightened the earring he wore in his left ear, and rose from his chair. He had to find out why they were in Osaka City.

He followed them quietly, watching as they joined the line for the Hollywood rollercoaster. He would wait near the exit. Then he would make his presence known. He grinned to himself, twirling his hair once more. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

**Important Notes**

The phrase Kazuma attempted to say was "Voulez vous couchez avec moi, c'est soir?" (I think I spelled it correctly) which translates as "Would you go to bed with me this evening?"

I've been to Japan once, which led to my change in destination cities. It suddenly made more sense to me that Kaiba Corp. be in Osaka City rather than Kyoto--which is more of an older city.

When I began this story, I did not realize how Japanese school systems worked, thus, their school system is following the American version of two semester with a long summer break and short winter break--the story is too far and involved to change it

I've decided to introduce another new character. Things are going to get more exciting for the teens as their winter break continues. Hooray.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Missing Pieces**_

_by Sakura Mitsukai_

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Come on!"

Kaiba mentally groaned, his legs moving quickly to keep up with the pace his younger brother had set. "Slow down," he said calmly, knowing it wouldn't make a difference. Mokuba was a child in a theme park—nothing could be done to calm him down.

It wasn't until after they passed the ticket counter and entered the park that Mokuba stopped and stared, his eyes wide. He had never been to any kind of theme park or amusement park before, which is why when his brother promised to give him the day after he finished a little business, he had chosen Universal Studios Japan. Part of him wondered if Seto had ever been a theme park.

"So, what do you want to ride first?" Kaiba asked as he glanced over a map while aimlessly walking.

"Let's ride the Hollywood coaster!" Mokuba exclaimed, smiling wide.

Kaiba obliged, leading his brother in the proper direction, according to his map. They passed drink stands along the way, which Kaiba noticed seemed to be filled with women. Women who decided it was their given duty to stare and gawk at him. Well, let them. They should feel honored to be in his presence and to catch a glimpse of him outside his office and business meetings. Then again, the chances that any of them knew who he was were very slim.

No matter. That was about to change.

As they joined the line for the coaster, a vaguely familiar laughter reached his ears. One aspect Kaiba prided himself on—aside from his good looks, of course—was his keen sense of hearing and recognition. That pitch, the tone, the vocal quality—_Kami._ Kaiba groaned, his eyes focusing on the owner of the laugh. Of all the places in Osaka City, she would be at the one place his brother chose to go—on that very day, at that very ride.

Kaiba noticed, however, that while she and the guys she was with were at the very front of the line, he and his brother were almost at the very back of the line. The chances and probability that she would see him were very slim—in spite of the fact that he towered over most the pre-teens and teens in the line.

As his thoughts were processing the mathematical probabilities in a highly complex, yet quick and efficient equation—as his mind always worked in such a way—he stopped. There was absolutely no reason for him to hope she did not see him. After all, he had nothing to be ashamed of. She, on the other hand, definitely had reasons to be. And though he thought it would be entertaining to call out to her the moment she got off the ride so that he might cause her embarrassment, he decided against it. Today was for his little brother, he had to remember that.

He would be certain to look the other way. Not only would it be important to not cross paths with that girl, but it would also be important to not cross paths with Jounouchi Katsuya. For the sake of Mokuba, he would have to remain as scarce as possible.

Then again, he was Kaiba Seto. Remaining scarce was something he either did not or could not do. And being Kaiba Seto, a man who commanded attention, he believed it was something he could not do. It was merely against his nature.

- - -

He was getting impatient. His sharp green eyes had followed the two as they made their way through the line to ride the coaster. He had also, with great interest, noticed the other two accompanying them—a girl with rather long brunette hair only half pulled back and a bleach-blonde punk-rock wannabe. He had smirked at the girl, noting the way she was held by the guy with the pointy brown hair—Honda Hiroto.

He could never forget Honda. Not after what had happened. But the Honda in the line appeared to be a much more sedated version of the man he knew that he almost second-guessed his intuition. But his intuition was never wrong. And beside him, with blonde hair going every-which-way: Jounouchi Katsuya. Those two had been some of the most dangerous recruits he could have ever come across, and some of the greatest friends.

He scowled, crossing his arms. They were boarding the ride now. Let them have their fun for now. He was going to have his very soon.

He scanned the line out of boredom until something of interest caught his hungry eyes. "No way in hell…" he breathed, muttering incoherently. He glanced to the sky above, mentally shaking his fist. The gods certainly must be playing some sick joke. He glanced back at the line, his eyes focusing intensely on a rather tall brunette wearing a rather hideous—in his opinion—silvery white trench coat. Beside him, a child with raven hair.

He hadn't forgotten those two either. And he never would. He cracked his knuckles, fairly frustrated with the way his day was panning out. He looked away, glancing around the crowds of people. He could easily pick them out, standing around as if they could truly blend in. He'd always had an eye for this kind of thing. Kaiba's guards were no different.

He frowned. If his path were to cross Kaiba's, all hell could and would break loose. It would be best to deal with him later, if at all. A grudge harbored for ten years was best let go—so his parents would tell him. But what did they matter? They were dead now. He snarled, wondering if the man who was now known as "Kaiba" remembered anything from before he went to the orphanage.

A bustle of people to his right attracted his attention. The ride was done. He smirked. What a reunion this would be.

- - -

"Man, that was kinda different," Jou stated, forcing a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sort of like an acid trip," Kazuma laughed, blinking a few times in an attempt to clear his eyes.

"No worse than that small world ride at Tokyo Disney Land," Honda added, shrugging.

"I don't think I'll sleep tonight. Crazy nightmares," Jou said, shaking his head.

"But the coaster itself would have been good. Should have worn earplugs and closed my eyes," Kazuma nodded.

"Where's Anzu?"

The three boys stopped their commenting on the crazy ride and turned around to see the young brunette stumbling through the ride's exit. Any onlooker might wonder if the girl was intoxicated.

_I can't believe I rode that. What was I thinking? I think I'm going to be sick._ Anzu blinked a few times, seeing the guys not far from her. They appeared, for the most part, to be fine. As she stumbled toward them, she debated in her mind which part was crazier—the music or the ride itself.

A pair of arms reached toward her, strong hands grasping her shoulders. She was spun sideways, nearly tripping on her own feet. Before she had a moment to react, a strange pair of lips had captured her own. She stood there, slightly dazed, the only thought running through her head: _Again?_

The kiss had barely made its presence known before the guy had been pulled away, mirth in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Honda wasted no time in punching him. Jou quickly followed suit. Kazuma, on the other hand, made a point to cover Anzu's eyes. He had half a mind to sneak away from the scene so they wouldn't be associated with the commotion and be kicked out.

"So this is how you greet an old friend," the man said, wiping the trickle of blood from his chin. He glanced at Honda, then Jou, then frowned. Did they really not remember him?

Honda growled, throwing another punch the man's way. Except this time, he stopped him. Quickly and effortlessly, he grabbed Honda's fist and squeezed, causing Honda's right eye to twitch in either anger or pain, maybe both.

"Old friend?" Jou asked, folding his arms. "What kind of 'old friend' would steal a kiss on another 'old friend's' girl? Mazaki already had to deal with that once."

"And I was trying to forget," she muttered, loud enough for the stranger to hear. She was staring at him now, Kazuma's hand pushed away from her eyes, no recognition of him possible.

He stepped past Honda and Jou and took Anzu's hand in his, gracing it with a kiss as he bowed slightly. "Otogi Ryuji," he stated, his voice smooth. He rose, standing at the same height as Honda. "Why don't you ditch these losers and come with me?" he suggested, his hand still holding hers.

Honda and Jou's eyes widened, not at the insult, but at the name. Was it even possible?

"Oto?" Honda asked, rubbing his eyes.

Otogi grinned, releasing Anzu's hand as he turned to face his old friends. "So now you remember. Come now Honda, it hasn't been _that_ long."

Honda growled, slamming a fist to Otogi's cheekbone.

He blinked, straightening his shoulders. "And that was for…?"

"Not saying so sooner."

- - -

The five had left the coaster and migrated to the Studio Stars Restaurant to catch up on the past few years, none of them—other than Otogi—noticing the presence of Kaiba Seto. The only one who seemed to be clueless was Anzu, though Kazuma wasn't entirely enlightened either. And Anzu, frustrated as she was with this Otogi Ryuji for kissing her, was equally—probably more so—frustrated with Honda for seeming to suddenly not care.

"Come now, missy," Otogi grinned, draping his arm across Anzu's shoulders. He chuckled when she looked to Honda, shooting him a glare when he smiled back. "Honda and I go way back. We share _everything._"

"Not _everything,_" Honda shot back, shooting Otogi a warning glance.

"Perhaps not anymore, but there definitely was a time. Ah, we had it all," he sighed dreamily. "Ahem, but relax, it's not that your Honda doesn't care. He merely owes fulfillment on a promise made long ago."

Anzu raised a brow. "A promise?"

"Yes. Besides," he leaned in close to her ear, whispering softly so only she could hear, "I like women with breasts."

Anzu growled as she turned quickly and slapped his face. She then stomped on his foot. "How dare you. Pervert." Her life was reminding her more and more of a television drama.

Her actions were rough, but her words were calm. Otogi grinned, in spite of the stinging of his face and the pounding in his foot. "Feisty."

They were promptly seated in a booth, and much to Anzu's chagrin, she was across the table from Otogi. He used this to his advantage, often caressing her ankle with his foot. It didn't require much effort on his part as he had long legs.

"So who are you?" Kazuma finally spoke, having remained quiet since Otogi had first appeared. He felt like the odd-one-out, usually being the leader of the group. And for that reason alone, he decided he hated Otogi Ryuji. And his dice earring.

"Otogi Ryuji, former leader of the _Red Tigers_. I'm working in the game industry now," he stated, his eyes boring into Kazuma's. He glanced around the table, deciding to inform the two ignorant ones of his past with Honda and Jou, and perhaps inform this _Anzu_ who had captured Honda's attention of the promise from long ago. Perhaps.

- - -

**Somewhere in Tokyo, Six or Seven Years Earlier**

Otogi Ryuji ran through the streets, constantly glancing over his shoulder, yet managing to make note of any obstacle—yes, pedestrians were obstacles to him—in his way. He gripped the ring tighter in his hand and turned a quick corner, his breathing labored. Swiftly, he ran through the alley, turned two more quick corners, and tapped hurriedly on a black door in a code that would have been completely unnoticed if there were any passerby to hear.

The door was opened and Otogi jumped inside, thankful to be "safe" once more. He glanced around the room, the ring still safe in his small palm. For only eleven or twelve—he honestly couldn't remember which—he had become fairly athletic. And it was used to his advantage along with his seemingly innocent appearance. He walked through the small room to another room in the old, "abandoned" building, finding his leader there.

Brown eyes that could almost be called black looked at him, a tinge of light hidden. The owner, not more than fourteen, grinned at Otogi. "Did ya get it?" he asked excitedly, the others in the room perking their ears.

They all gathered around as Otogi slowly opened his hand, revealing a ring they knew was made of pure platinum and lined with too many diamonds for them to count. "She didn't even notice until I was turning a corner," Otogi grinned in reply.

"Ya really are a Red Tiger, Otogi," the boy's grin grew as he held the ring to the light, the sparkles hitting the dirty floor.

It was only two years later when their leader moved—and not just cities, but countries. He told the group his father was forcing him to study abroad, claiming he got into too much trouble. He had removed the black and red headband he wore and gave it to Otogi, leaving the Red Tigers in his hands.

They were certainly more than _just_ a gang. Otogi knew this, though he wondered if anyone else outside their circle knew or even cared. For him, they were family, and he was not going to let anything—not even other gangs—change that.

Not long after he was made leader, a rival gang issued a challenge. Known for their black belt champions, Otogi scoped out possible recruits. Somehow, though he could never honestly remember, Honda Hiroto and Jounouchi Katsuya came across his path. They were his best recruits, and they became his best friends. They became an unstoppable trio, often getting into fights with each other.

At that time, Jounouchi wasn't much different. He was a womanizer then, often attracting older girls. And the anger that he had toward his father, he was able to release during fights with other gangs. It was to him, a perfect outlet.

Honda, however, was entirely different. He was always raging with anger and was one of the most selfish people Otogi had ever met. There really was no explanation for Honda's behavior that Otogi could see. At least he had parents. He seemed to calm down somewhat as the years went by, partially due to joining his school's kendo club. With fighting skills he had learned on the street, it was never a surprise to the three why he became the kendo club champion.

When Jounouchi was fifteen, he and his father left Tokyo and moved to Muko. The Red Tigers had all but disbanded by then. That was also the same year Honda left the gang. Otogi knew the Red Tigers were over by then, but he didn't mind too much. His thoughts had been fixated on a girl by the name of Nosaka Miho—a girl who went to Honda's new private school.

On the day he decided to take a crazy chance and confess to the young girl with the yellow ribbon in her hair, Otogi walked with Honda to his school. He wanted to know where he could find the girl after school hours. As they approached the gate, there she was, smiling wide. She greeted Honda and smiled at Otogi before grasping Honda's hand and pulling him to class, calling a goodbye to Otogi. He merely stared after them, glaring at the hand that held hers.

Honda had told him that she often worked in the school's library, though he couldn't be certain the days she did. It didn't matter, Otogi would check every day until she was there. But he didn't need to. He peeked his head in the library, hoping he wouldn't be removed from the school's campus because he wasn't in uniform. The image before him caused his eyes to flash black. He promptly left, walked to Honda's apartment building, and waited at the park beside it.

An hour passed before Honda's pointy hair could be seen. Without a word, Otogi rose to his feet, ignored Honda's "hey" and punched his "friend." "How could you _kiss_ her!" he shouted, throwing another punch Honda's way.

The two fought, giving each other black eyes, bloody lips, and nearly broken noses and ribs. Honda earned another punch to his face when he said, "She kissed me first."

- - -

"So in the end, neither of us really got Miho-chan. She wanted something serious with Honda, but he…uh…didn't," Otogi said, finishing up his story. The four at the table were staring at him, Honda and Jou never hearing the beginning—before they were members. "Because he kissed the girl I cared about, Honda made me a promise. 'Oto,' he said, 'when there's a girl I _really_ like, you can kiss her.' So, _Anzu-chan,_ I was fulfilling the promise Honda made to me before he met you."

She couldn't stand the smile on his face. The way his eyes twinkled at her. Or the way the girls at the tables around them were fawning over him. She especially couldn't stand the way their waitress purposely bent over, allowing full-view access down her shirt. She decided she couldn't stand Otogi Ryuji. Or his dice earring.

"Some promises are best left broken," she said coolly. From the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of brown hair and navy eyes. She could tell by the chiseled features of his face before he passed from her direct vision and was seated in a booth near the entrance that he was the same man who had kissed her at the concert.

"Anzu?" Honda asked, poking the girl gently. This simple action had a domino effect. Anzu jumped, her right hand holding her water glass jerking, the contents spilling across the table, right to Otogi's face and shirt.

Jou couldn't hold his laughter. He was followed by Honda and Kazuma. Anzu kept muttering her apologies, trying to get a grip on her thoughts. There was _no way_ that could be the same guy. Otogi, being the audacious flirt he was, flashed his eyes at Anzu. In her eyes, he appeared to be angry, and he knew it.

"That was no accident," he said calmly, water dripping down his face. He leaned forward, crossing his arms and resting them on the table.

"I'm so sorry," Anzu whispered, reaching across the table with her napkin, her hand slightly shaking.

Otogi grabbed her arm and smirked. "I'll forgive…if you give me a kiss."

The napkin Honda had been using to clean the water from the table landed on Otogi's face. "Keep your hormones tied up for once, Oto."

- - -

"So, the JAWS ride then?"

Kaiba's ears caught the question, and once again, his recognition skills kicked in. Only this time, Kaiba could not remember the name of the voice's owner. Nor did he truly recognize the voice. Something told him he should. He kept his face still as they walked past his table, breathing a sigh of relief they hadn't seen him. Once again, Mokuba's skill—or perhaps curse—at choosing the place _she_ would be.

_So they have a new member of the geek squad,_ he thought to himself, catching sight of a black ponytail and a dice earring. He heard the guy make a pass at the girl, whose name he recalled being _Mazaki_. Not that he cared. But his brain was like a black hole, in a sense. It captured everything. It was a cursed blessing.

"There are plenty of overly-willing girls fawning over you, so leave me alone," he heard this Mazaki say as she slapped the guy's hand away.

Kaiba couldn't help but smirk as they finally disappeared from his eyesight and hearing. _Overly-willing? I wonder…_

"Big Brother!"

Kaiba snapped his eyes in Mokuba's direction, a hidden smile on his face. He would push aside thoughts of that girl and her posse of monkeys for now. Just as long as Mokuba didn't—

"You're not listening to me," he pouted, frowning down at his empty plate of food. Kid certainly ate fast.

"What?" Kaiba asked, realizing that he too was a fast eater.

"I want to ride the JAWS ride now," Mokuba stated happily. "Can you pay so we can go? The lines will probably be getting really long now."

If Kaiba was not as composed as he had trained himself to be, he would have passed out right then. Of _course_ Mokuba would choose the ride _she_ was going to be on. It had to be that way, didn't it?

Kaiba mentally groaned as he placed a large bill on the table, not caring that it well exceeded the amount. "Let's go then."

He could see it clearly. She would get scared and cling to who he presumed to be her boyfriend, and he would be forced to watch. How he would love to take her in his arms and kiss her in front of him. Not that he had any interest in her in such a way. And though he found it strange to deal with her in that manner as she so closely resembled his deceased mother, something seemed to pull on him that would not allow for any other kind of reaction. He attributed it to his joy of toying with people's minds and emotions—it was nothing emotional or even remotely incestuous. After all, in his eyes, she still hadn't paid him back for the wet napkin incident.

He could see them in his view. The five of them, standing in the line. With only seven people separating them from him and his brother, he knew the day was on a fast collision course. For the first time in a while, the young CEO was uncertain what to do.

- - -

The ride was going smoothly, with Anzu—much to her deep displeasure—between Honda and Otogi. Next to Honda was Jou, leaving Kazuma—much to his displeasure—beside Otogi. He much rather would have preferred sitting next to Anzu, that way, he could easily ignore the imposter. He had even tried to manipulate the order, he had even made a comment aloud, but he had been ignored. What he was able to find amusing in the situation was that Anzu had also made a comment about rather sitting beside Kazuma than Otogi.

The five of them, taking an entire row, were seated—much to Kaiba's displeasure—in the row in front of him and his brother. And, even more to his displeasure, he was stuck behind the girl and the boy he was certain to be her boyfriend. The way his arm was draped casually across her shoulders disgusted him. What disgusted him more, however, was not the affectionate glances that were constantly cast her way, or even that horrendous arm. It was the constant flirtatious remarks coming from the boy beside her—the one who he knew was _not_ her boyfriend. And though not having an experience in human emotions as love, Kaiba knew enough to know that the boy's behavior was not acceptable.

Then again, neither was the kiss he had given her at the concert—and strangely enough, somewhat desired to repeat. So, Kaiba decided, though he detested the boy, he approved of the actions. Even if they were disgusting. Like the dice earring.

He wondered how Jou had not seen him, and it was a miracle his voice had not been recognized as he spoke with his brother. But Kaiba knew most people did not have the giftings he had with voice recognition. It just made them that much more insignificant.

It was in this moment, when Kaiba was wondering just how much more he could analyze of these pathetic teens when their first excitement of the ride made itself known. From the water on the left side, a shark—what was supposed to be a shark, though Kaiba found to be poorly designed—rose and attacked their ship. Instead of the ship moving forward as it should have, it stopped, rocking back and forth in the water as the shark's weight pressed on the boat. He could hardly contain his boredom at this, or his annoyance at the way Jou nearly leapt in the air and clung to the girl's boyfriend's arm. He considered her actions and smirked, finding that she made no motion to clutch the boy's arm or close her eyes—though Kaiba couldn't see her face. He almost wondered if she was _already_ asleep.

When the shark finally sunk beneath the water, the boat lurched forward, causing the passengers to grasp the seats in front of them. He saw the girl's forehead heading straight for the corner of the bench before her, but she seemed to make no motion to stop herself. Perhaps she really _was_ sleeping. He couldn't stop himself as he reached his arm forward and pulled her back, using the strength of his hand to hold her in place. He prided himself on his ability to remain glued to his seat, his other hand holding Mokuba back. After the lurch, the boat had stopped completely. He quickly withdrew his hand, his eyes narrowing.

_What kind of cheap ride is this, they can't even have a properly working boat?_ He growled in his mind, clenching his fists. He felt two small hands cover his right fist and he relaxed a little. _For Mokuba…_

Anzu blinked, her chest warm. She had felt the hand pull her back and hold her in place. She hadn't been asleep in the least, just immensely caught off guard. She didn't want to turn around and thank him. She _knew_ that strength, the handprint. Her breath quickened as she attempted to calm her pounding heart. He was right behind her. She had half a mind to tell him to stop following her, but thought against it. If Honda knew _he_ was here, they'd both be in the water.

"Anzu, are you okay?"

His ears perked. _Anzu._ The name registered quickly. _Mazaki Anzu._

"I'm fine," she said, her voice coming out through gritted teeth. She was not going to turn around.

"Man, what's goin' on?" Jou complained, crossing his arms.

"It appears our motor has stopped working. Our crew will be out here in ten minutes to repair this so we might continue with our ride," the captain spoke over the intercom in the boat, apologizing at least five times from the start to the finish.

_A lot can happen in ten minutes._

"So, _Anzu-chan_—"

"No."

Her voice was flat, and Kaiba couldn't help but smirk. Turned down before even starting. He applauded her mentally, though he would never admit to doing such a thing. He glanced at the boy again, the dice earring catching his eye. It seemed somewhat familiar to him, like he should recall some memory, but he didn't. Why would a stranger's earring recall a memory?

He felt eyes on him. So he looked up and found what he expected—two brown eyes staring at him. Maybe not what he expected. He was sure they would be the blue eyes belonging to the girl. He heard the words "thank you" and merely shrugged. But the boy's actions were enough to cause the other three males to turn around. He slightly wished the girl would follow suit.

The reactions were what he expected. Jou's eyes grew and his face looked like he was going to explode before he huffed and looked away. The bleached blonde shrugged and didn't give much thought to him. The only reaction that did surprise him was the reaction of the boy with the earring. His green eyes narrowed instantly, and Kaiba could see his muscles tensing.

One word reached his ears before the boys turned around and the ride finally began again. One word that he had forgotten for a very long time.

"Kinjo."

- - -

They piled into the hotel room, laughing and talking about the day. Jou ordered room service, ignoring the girl who followed him to the room, her arms crossed. When he finished, he turned to look at her. She was looking at him in such a way that he couldn't read her emotions at all. Then again, as good as Jou considered himself to be with girls, he could _never_ understand their emotions.

"Was it him?" Her question was simple, and straight to the point.

Jou nodded slowly. "Yeah." They didn't see him after the JAWS ride. He somehow disappeared from their sight with the boy he was with. Jou remembered the boy as being his brother. He wasn't sure how Kaiba had disappeared so quickly, but he was thankful he had. The last thing he wanted was the day to be ruined because of the jerk. He was the _last_ person he wanted to see.

And he still had to keep Anzu from finding out his name. He had to remember to mention to Otogi not to mention the guy's name to either Honda or Anzu. They were better off not knowing his name. Honda was smart enough to put two and two together. If he could put together that the same guy from the boat had been the guy who kissed Anzu…well, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Let's go have some fun and forget that jerk."

Anzu smirked, a somewhat un-Anzu like smirk. "I don't do that kind of fun, Jou-kun."

If it weren't for the way she said his name, Jou would have been able to think of a quick comeback. "Jou-kun," he said aloud as she left the room and joined the group in the living room. "Jou-kun. Heh, that's what Shiz called me when she decided she didn't like my name. Man…this city is doing some crazy stuff. Nice hotel, but I hope we get outta here soon. I don't wanna see Kaiba-jerk-face anymore. Ah yeah, I should visit Yuug' too. I wonder how his ma is doin'."

Jou shrugged his shoulders and left the room. He thought about Mai for a brief moment, then remembering Kazuma had the number to call the girls they had met, he nearly tripped over himself in excitement. He would forget the blonde goddess. Even if he did always think about her.

"Kaz', let's call those ladies and go somewhere."

Kazuma grinned, thankful for an escape from Otogi. _Let the two guys fight over Mazaki._ "Sounds good," he said, playing off his excitement to get out. He rose and joined Jou in the room, eagerly dialing the numbers. It had been _way_ too long since he'd been with a girl.

As the phone rang and he waited, he glanced at his blonde friend. "Don't forget the bet."

- - -

It was much too quiet, Anzu decided. Even if concentration was a big part of the game, that didn't mean _silence_ was. Jou and Kazuma had left not long after their room service had arrived to meet the two girls from earlier. She wasn't sure where they had gone, nor did she care—and she refused to give any thought to how long they'd be out, and whether they would return that night or not. Honda and Otogi had settled comfortably to play a game, leaving Anzu to watch in silence. Apparently, it was the game that had brought Otogi to Osaka in the first place.

Naturally, as Anzu's first assumption had been proven correct, the game he had developed depended a great deal on dice. Each of them had five dice, ranging from a normal six-sided die to a twenty-sided die. She had given up trying to understand the meaning of the numbers and the colors, thought Otogi's explanation had been fairly simple. And from what she could see, the game seemed like it had potential—though she wasn't really one for games. She preferred more _mobile_ activities.

But she sat quietly, hating it, as the two boys played with the dice and moved their tokens accordingly on the almost complex game board. Sighing in frustration, she glanced at Honda. She thought about the girl Otogi had mentioned—Miho. She thought about the anger he had mentioned that resided within Honda. And she began to wonder just how much she _really knew_ about Honda Hiroto.

It had never been a secret from her that he had belonged to a gang. She knew part of his involvement in kendo was to give him a way to channel the anger that constantly brewed within him. But that was where it ended, or perhaps, began. What she didn't know was the _cause_ of the anger. And knowing that he enjoyed reading classic English romance novels, she knew there definitely had to be a cause. He was not experiencing "teen rebellion."

For the first time in a while, Anzu felt a hint of fear rise from her heart. She quickly suppressed it. _What a silly thing, Anzu. You don't have any reason to be afraid of him. So he's got a kind of "bad boy" side that Taji wouldn't approve of. Maybe that's what makes him more…appealing… Every good girl has to go through a bad boy phase right? Then again…is this just a "phase?" _Anzu shook her head, the motion going unnoticed by the boys. _Am I a magnet for trouble?_

"Man! I almost beat you!" Honda's voice interrupted the thoughts and the silence.

Otogi smirked, folding the game board and putting it away. He was glad his bag had been in a locker at the theme park, otherwise, it might have been damaged by Anzu's water-spilling incident. "It's usually impossible to beat the creator of a game at their game."

"But I almost had you," Honda reminded him, stretching. His eyes darted to the clock, catching the time. It was still fairly early, thought technically late. Then he glanced at Anzu, before returning his eyes to Otogi.

"I should get back to my place. I've got a meeting with the guy tomorrow," Otogi decided, clutching the bag that held his _precious_ creation. "We'll meet up again." He was already at the door.

"Definitely."

The sound of the door opening and closing reached Anzu's ear. Otogi's faint farewell barely registered. She didn't even realize she'd been staring at her nails until Honda tackled her on the couch, pinning her beneath him. To say the least, she was startled.

But she quickly let that pass when Honda brushed her lips with his own, his chocolate eyes smiling at her. "I thought he'd never leave," he winked, keeping himself propped up on his hands and knees as he grinned at the girl beneath him.

Anzu groaned, pushing him away as she attempted to get up. Instead, Honda grabbed her arms and they rolled off the couch—this time, she was pinning him down. "This just keeps getting more and more provocative," she mumbled, giving up her struggle against his arms after a couple minutes.

Honda chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. His smile grew when she nuzzled her face in his neck. He was sure she could feel the vibrations in his throat as he spoke. "What do you want to do, Anzu?"

She could hear the hint underlying his words, but she ignored it. She leaned her head back, glancing into his eyes. "Other than Nosake Miho, how many else?"

Honda blinked, dropping his arms to the floor. This was certainly not a question he'd been expecting—at least, not for a while. He had no problem answering her, but he suddenly felt unworthy to touch her. "Just two."

"Girlfriends?"

"Not exactly." His voice was getting quieter. Hers was getting more curious.

"Lovers?" Her voice hadn't changed, neither had her expression. She merely stared at him in interest.

"Not quite that either."

"Then—"

"Just one," Honda said quietly, not daring to look in Anzu's eyes. It was something he'd planned to keep from telling her, preferably until much later—ideally, never.

Anzu seemed to shrug as she rolled off Honda and to the floor beside him. She didn't make a move to get up, so Honda turned his body to face her. He saw her shiver slightly, so he grabbed the blanket that was folded neatly on the end table and covered both of them with it.

"Talk to me, Anzu," he whispered, hating the silence. She was probably disgusted with him. Or would be, if she knew the entire story.

"Did you love her?"

He wasn't expecting that. "No."

"Then why?"

Honda shrugged, looking into her bright blue eyes. "I don't know, stuff just kind of happened. That's how things were back then."

"What about the anger?"

Honda looked away and rolled to his back, his eyes on the ceiling. Her voice still held no judgment that he could tell, but maybe she was just being kind. "I've always been a little possessive. The smallest things used to set me off back then. I've gotten better." He grinned somewhat, laughing lightly.

"How much do I not know?" she was extremely curious now, her brows knitted together, her lips pursed. She had propped herself up on one elbow and was staring down into Honda's face.

"So much," he breathed, his voice barely audible. But it was clear enough. Anzu's eyes were brighter, his expression more relaxed.

She kissed him lightly, resting her head against his collarbone. She could feel his breath catch in his throat as she touched her lips to his neck. "Don't tell me if I don't need to know."

- - -

_Kinjo._

The word rang in his ears like a siren was being held to him, super-glued to his face.

_Kinjo._

"Argh!" he yelled, slamming his fist against the battered wall. There was no reason this room would help him remember. This room where he'd spent his first years as a Kaiba.

_Kinjo._

"Stop!" he panted, slamming his other fist against the wall. It was no use. The voice of the stranger echoed in his mind, taunting him. He couldn't remember. He'd tried. He remembered hearing the name once or twice, long, long ago. But he couldn't remember much before the orphanage. Or even much _at_ the orphanage.

He could remember the bullies. He could remember protecting Mokua. He could remember meeting Yuugi and Jounouchi at the school he'd been sent to. He could remember the incident with Jou's family. And he could remember the chess game that sealed his and Mokuba's fate to the Kaiba name.

But he could not remember _more_.

_Kinjo. Come play with me, Kinjo._

His mind was definitely playing tricks on him. He growled, dropping to the floor. His eyes caught the glimpse of a broken yo-yo underneath the tattered bed. It was the one toy he had managed to hide from Gozuboro. Mokuba had given it to him. But he couldn't remember how it had broken. Or why it had broken.

His head was throbbing painfully. Why had the stranger said that name to him? It held no significance for him. But, if that were the case, why was it affecting him so aversely? Why was he trying to keep it out?

_Kinjo._

It rang like a bell. He was not going to let the demon out—or in, for that matter. He stumbled through the room, mostly crawling on the old wooden floor. He had to get out of there before the memories suffocated him. Before the name unlocked the past life he had worked greatly to suppress—the life before Gozuboro. The life before the orphanage.

He could feel the old sense of a panic attack gripping him. It had been over a year since the last time he'd experienced one, but he could recall it clearly. He didn't quite recall the reasons for the last attack, but he recalled the experience.

He growled, hating himself in that moment. If he could separate himself into two people, he would glare down at his writhing form in indignation—perhaps even kick himself. He attempted to take a deep breath, frustrated at the sweat pouring from his palms.

_Kinjo._

The word taunted him further as he finally gave in, thankful no one could see him in his most vulnerable state. It would do his image no good if pictures were printed of him lying on the floor, gasping for breath.

He closed his eyes, knowing he would fall into a restless stupor for a few hours. A six-sided die filled his mind, the dot of the one's side facing him, laughing hysterically.

_Damn die,_ he was sure he muttered.

* * *

**Important Notes**

I know Honda was the one with the crush on Miho, but for the sake of this story, that was reversed.

I don't know what Kinjo means, but I like how it sounds.

I've never been to Universal Studios Japan, so I honestly have no idea how the Hollywood Coaster is. This was more or less, my interpretation of the pictures and description from the website.

The next chapter will probably be the last chapter in Osaka. They need to get back to school so the main action can begin.

Oh, and yeah, Honda's past will be revealed next chapter (most likely). It's not going to be pretty.


End file.
